Des résonnances psychiques
by Fenice
Summary: Journal de Severus Rogue pendant Un supplément d'âme. Pensées sombres, Horcruxes et Susan Smiley totalement obligatoires. Réponse au défi de L-N-L'unique
1. Janvier

**JANVIER**

**Poudlard, Dimanche 18 janvier 1998**

Je suis revenu.

Une parenthèse de plus de deux mois - si loin du calme et de la régularité de Poudlard.

Le château n'a pas changé - ni ses fières tours, ni ses insupportables courants d'air; ni ses passages secrets, ni ses imposantes grandes salles. Même les élèves sont les mêmes.

Est-ce comme si je n'étais jamais parti ?

Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour le croire.

Il y avait de la poussière sur ce vieux journal que je traîne depuis un nombre d'années absolument déraisonnable quand je l'ai sorti. Même au fond de sa cachette, dans le double tiroir de droite de mon bureau personnel, il a pris de la poussière. Il a eu le temps de le faire.

Je ne l'ai pas emmené en Bulgarie, à ce séminaire de recherche auquel Dariusz Brytan m'avait invité pour présenter mes travaux sur l'accompagnement des cycles lycanthropes par les potions. J'ai gardé pour moi mes rencontres, mes réflexions et mes doutes pendant toutes ces semaines, ces nuits sans sommeils, ces journées froides. Je n'avais pas le choix bien sûr - déjà que j'allais en terrain ennemi, presque contre mon gré et sans filet ! - mais j'ai pu me rendre compte d'à quel point mon journal m'aidait le reste du temps.  
Quelle pitié quelque part.

La froide logique voudrait pourtant que je le balance - que je le brûle, page après page et que j'en disperse les cendres. Qu'est-ce que pourrait faire quelqu'un de mal intentionné de tout ce que j'ai livré ici au cours des années ? La liste est trop longue pour gâcher de l'encre à l'écrire.

Pourtant à chaque fois que cette envie m'a traversée, et il suffirait de tourner les pages pour le vérifier, j'ai trouvé des raisons de le garder. Je me suis justifié à moi même cette gaminerie. Non, ce n'était pas pour la postérité comme Jedusor... Non, ce n'était pas un péché d'orgueil... encore moins du sentimentalisme de bas étage. C'était juste le besoin de froidement analyser les choses, de les objectiver, comme on fait un devoir. De faire de son mieux, quelque part, même si je déteste ce que ça dit sur mon besoin inassouvi de reconnaissance. Ne suis-je pas pas pitoyable ?

Mais si on en reste à l'idée de l'outil d'analyse, de l'instrument, ce journal a sa valeur, qui dépasse les risques qu'il pourrait représenter tant que je fais de mon mieux - une fois de plus - pour qu'il reste entre des mains bienveillantes. J'ai fait coucher dans mon testament que je donnais ce journal à Remus. Je l'ai même enchanté en ce sens profitant des cheveux et du sang qu'il me donne sans arrières pensées avant chaque pleine lune. S'il décède avant moi, qu'on le brûle en même temps que mon corps. Rien d'autre n'a de sens.

Je ne vais pas essayer maintenant, dans la chaleur rassurante de mon bureau et le calme de la fin de soirée, de reconstituer mes angoisses, mes pensées ou même simplement les évènements qui ont eu lieu en Bulgarie. Vues les circonstances présentes, il est même possible que ça soit un risque de le faire. Mais comme je l'ai déjà écrit ce soir, tracer ces mots sur le parchemin m'aide à forger ma résolution, à affronter mes doutes et à me préparer à la tâche qui reste la mienne.

Ma mission ne s'achève pas avec la Bulgarie, loin de là. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle commence. Le peu que j'ai entrevu dans l'esprit de Nadedja, la malheureuse mère naturelle de Nero Malefoy, suffit à envisager le pire et à savoir que même ce pire est sans doute une estimation optimiste de ce qui nous menace.

Quand Lucius était mon ami, la complexité de sa pensée, les détours qu'il était capable de faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, me ravissait et m'inspirait. Je n'en rougis toujours pas aujourd'hui. Admirer une oeuvre complexe est naturel. Un poison subtil et indécelable est une belle création humaine - le cadavre est souvent assez laid, malheureusement.

Admirer n'empêche pas de craindre, de se défier - c'est ce que beaucoup de gens n'arriveront jamais à comprendre ; n'en déplaise à Lupin ou à Albus qui croient qu'avec du temps et une bonne pédagogie tout le monde pourrait penser comme eux, accepter la complexité du monde et y répondre avec intelligence. Que la vie ne cesse de leur montrer leur erreur ne les décourage pas ; avec le temps, ils s'y attendent plus ou moins, je crois, mais ils persistent à essayer. Une infime victoire leur suffit pour continuer.

Je les envie. Je les déteste de me rendre envieux. Mais je dois être lucide, qu'ils fassent depuis tant d'années l'effort d'essayer de me convertir à leurs vues me ravit. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Suis-je content de leur donner tort ? De leur donner du fil à retordre ? D'être leur éternel cancre rétif ? Suis-je malgré tout fier qu'ils me jugent digne de cet effort ?

Ce serait vrai s'ils ne le faisaient pas pour tant de gens indignes d'eux !

Suis-je digne d'eux ?

Ah.

Brûler ce journal, arrêter de faire l'enfant, pourquoi n'ai-je pas ce courage ?

Que je comprenne ou non leurs raisons, je connais Lucius mieux qu'eux et je dois me faire entendre. Il a un plan. Quelque chose d'une ampleur telle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même aurait peut-être été impressionné. Lucius a été l'une des seules personnes capables d'étonner Jedusor par l'ambition et la minutie de ses plans.

Tout montre qu'ici encore peu de détails ont été laissés de côté. Ses fils - naturels ou non, biologiques ou non - ne seraient pas ici à Poudlard, sous notre nez, s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'aucun grain de sable ne pouvait plus arrêter sa machine. Surtout ce petit Nero avec son esprit vide et son enfance monstrueuse. Et sa gueule de Black - comme si les caractéristiques précédentes ne suffisaient pas à donner l'envie de le brûler sur place !

Remus dit que je me laisse impressionner, que je dois me déplacer mentalement, pour voir au contraire les failles du plan - Tout plan a ses failles, il l'a répété au moins dix fois ce soir. Ça tenait de ce que mon moldu de père appelait la méthode Coué, mais je n'ai pas eu la cruauté de lui faire savoir. Reste que je veux bien essayer de chercher les éventuelles failles - parce que attendre la fin du plan de Lucius n'est pas une option. Sur cela au moins nous sommes d'accord.

Demain, je dois rencontrer chez Albus son médecin personnel - une certaine Susan Smiley. Remus m'a dit qu'elle avait été une de celle qui avait effectué l'expertise médicale quand Arthur avait arraché Harry aux mains amères de Pétunia ; qu'elle avait étudié la psychologie et la psychiatrie moldue en plus de la médecine magique. J'imagine que ce sont des points en sa faveur.

Je vais arrêter là pour ce soir. Avant ce rendez-vous, je veux commencer à relire ce que Remus a fait avec mes élèves pendant mon absence. J'imagine qu'il a plus ou moins suivi mes plans de cours, mais ce sont les détails qui m'intéressent. Il m'a dit que Cyrus avait découvert son Patronus, un loup, et l'avait accepté. Je dois avouer qu'au début de l'année, je m'étais dit que j'allais sans doute voir au milieu de ma classe de 6e année s'envoler un milan argenté. Presque j'étais content d'être absent pour ce non-évènement.

J'hésite avant de l'écrire mais peut-être que Remus lira ces lignes un jour. Il se posera la question et il mérite la réponse - s'il l'a oubliée. Sirius s'est tellement moqué de ma biche en son temps - "Servilus aurait-il donc un coeur ?" Il n'y avait qu'un Black pour en douter sans doute. Ou un Potter. Le Severus qui apprenait à produire un patronus en sixième année avait encore un coeur bien trop tendre pour la vie telle qu'elle est. Il croyait encore qu'il pourrait ramener Lily à lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble pour les cheveux ébouriffés d'un héritier de riche famille sorcière qui n'hésitait pas à jeter sa bonne fortune à la face de moins chanceux que lui. Ce Severus-là croyait encore qu'il aurait sa revanche, une vie d'honneur et de facilités. Le Severus d'aujourd'hui a appris la valeur d'avoir des rêves raisonnables. Il se contente sans regret de seconds rôles utiles et d'un confort simple. Il regrette Lily - oui, Remus, il regrette Lily.

Toi, tu as eu la chance de fonder une famille, de vivre finalement une vie au-dessus de tes rêves d'adolescent. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas méritée ni qu'elle est toujours facile mais je te l'envie. Je suis sans doute incapable d'autant de constructions positives. Je ne crois plus assez au bonheur pour être capable de le susciter ou de le vivre. J'ai trop détruit, trop souffert. Mon équilibre est plus bas, plus instable. Et le savoir est ma sécurité. Mais tu as réussi ça, Remus, tu as réussi à représenter pour Cyrus l'ultime sécurité. Dans tes moments de doute, rappelle-t-en. S'il nous fallait une raison de nous battre pour que Lucius ne réussisse pas dans ses projets, pour nous permettre d'affirmer que nos réalisations valent plus que ses rêves de malades, la voilà.

oo

**Poudlard - Lundi 19 janvier.**

Ma deuxième journée en Angleterre a été épuisante.

Est-ce parce que je ne les ai tous pas vus depuis des semaines que je me suis si facilement laisser prendre à leurs toiles d'araignées, à leurs sentiments sirupeux et presque obscènes ?

Ça a commencé dès ma visite à Albus. Il m'a reçu tout de suite comme s'il m'attendait, m'a fait de nouveau raconter la Bulgarie, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu mille compte-rendus, comme si je n'avais pas déployé tant d'efforts pour que Harry lui ramène des informations de premières mains - les rares souvenirs non altérés de Nadedja sur l'enfance de Nero. Je me suis néanmoins exécuté avec sobriété mais j'aurais mieux fait d'être plus distant encore.

"Comment allez-vous Severus ?", a-t-il eu le culot de me demander ensuite - comme si c'était la question la plus importante.

"Très bien, Albus, ce n'est pas pour moi que je viens consulter votre médecin", je lui ai aimablement répondu.

Ça l'a fait sourire. Ce sourire paternel et complaisant qu'il a pour les gamins de Remus. Oui, celui-là.

"Vous avez une autre mission à me confier ?", je me suis donc enquis. Je ne suis plus un gamin - il faudrait qu'il se le dise. Même plus ce jeune homme déboussolé qu'il a effectivement un jour sauvé de lui-même. Je crois que j'ai gagné le droit de me regarder dans une glace sans détourner les yeux - et donc d'échapper à sa condescendance paternaliste.

"Severus, vous n'allez pas me croire ; vous refusez de me croire depuis trop d'années pour que ça change, mais j'ai plus que de l'estime pour vous", il a même cru bon de préciser.

"La mission va être colossale", je n'ai pas cherché à cacher le fond de ma pensée.

"Ce que vous avez déjà accompli est colossal, Severus."

"Il reste beaucoup à faire", je l'ai détrompé. Ça ne servait donc à rien que je lui ai répété que Nero était une construction monstrueuse que les Malefoy avaient quasi ouvertement créée de toutes pièces pour prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

"Le mystère de ce petit Nero n'est pas élucidé, je vous l'accorde. Mais le peu que nous savons, nous vous le devons : l'étrange texture de sa psychée ; sa conception et sa naissance; son enfance hors du commun... Mais vous avez accompli plus que cela, Severus. Vous avez... pardonné... vous vous êtes ouvert et ça..."

"Merlin, Albus, épargnez-moi vos sentimentaleries !", j'ai malheureusement explosé. Je sais pourtant que ça lui donne l'impression qu'il a touché une corde sensible quand je cherche juste à couper court à tout ce temps perdu en vain - ont-ils donc plus de temps que moi qu'ils le gaspillent ainsi ?

"C'est le luxe des vieux hommes", il m'a opposé en se levant avec des gestes lents et pesants, comme s'il était important de souligner son âge. "Je n'insiste pas - vous n'êtes pas venu là pour cela..."

"Effectivement", je l'ai félicité sobrement, et il a soupiré en appelant son secrétaire. "Introduisez le docteur Smiley dès son arrivée."

Comme le pauvre garçon lui a dit qu'elle était déjà là, il l'a presque houspillé de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Je l'avais visiblement profondément agacé pour qu'il s'en prenne aux autres comme cela. Dans le silence qui a suivi, je me suis demandé si Remus aurait mieux géré la situation que moi. Je l'ai déjà vu rabrouer Albus au moins aussi vertement. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que jamais leur affrontement aurait débordé sur les autres. Il y a là quelque chose à creuser. Si nous avons le temps. Si nous survivons au plan de Lucius.

Que dire de cette fameuse Susan Smiley qui est arrivée tout de suite après ? Elle me semble effectivement compétente dans son champ. Les questions médicales qu'elle m'a posées - qu'elles soient magiques ou non - n'étaient pas ridicules ou simplistes. Elle a construit patiemment un diagnostic à distance - l'âge de la malade, sa vie, son état, la durée de son enfermement, le traitement moldu, les hypothèses magiques, mes actions. Rien n'a paru la choquer. Elle a froidement pris des notes serrées dans un carnet rouge à spirale et continué à dérouler le fil de ses questions sans m'assommer par ses réflexions. Et surtout, surtout, elle ne m'a pas stupidement demandé comment je me sentais, comme si j'étais un enfant témoin de sa première injustice.

Elle a ensuite demandé à voir mes souvenirs de mes rencontres avec Nadedja - ce qui m'a semblé pertinent. Les paroles sont une interprétation, par nature une distorsion supplémentaire à toute expérience. J'ai un moment hésité à les expurger - je l'ai fait pour Harry après tout, mais elle était là pour une expertise.

Albus m'a paru plus secoué qu'elle à la fin de la présentation des épreuves déjà vécues par Nadedja - sa manipulation par les Malfoy, sa joie à la naissance de Nero, ses craintes si justifiées face au rythme de sa croissance ; son inquiétude pour lui comme un îlot de santé mentale dans un esprit totalement désorganisé. Comme si la répétition des choses les rendait moins supportables - moi, je ne trouve pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. Le docteur Smiley a couvert plusieurs autres pages de son carnet rouge avant de reprendre la parole.

"La modification de sa mémoire est évidente, mais des îlots ont subsisté - ses sentiments pour cet enfant..."

"Son enfant", a souligné Albus avec une émotion patente. Peut-être est-ce finalement le grand âge qui le rend comme cela.

"Son enfant", a admis cette Susan avec l'air de ne pas y attacher tellement d'importance. "Ses sentiments ont protégé ses souvenirs."

"Je l'ai senti", j'ai indiqué.

"De manière évidente", m'a affirmé la doctoresse avec une expression plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Je me suis demandée dans quelle maison elle avait été à Poudlard. Elle ne semble avoir peur de la vérité - c'est rare même chez les soi-disant courageux Gryffondors.

La conversation a ensuite tourné sur le "petit Nero" comme l'appelle Albus. De nouveau Susan m'a interrogé sur lui. Elle a voulu voir mon souvenir de mon exploration de son esprit et a une nouvelle fois confirmé toutes mes impressions. Un esprit aussi lisse, aussi vide, n'est pas entièrement "normal".

"La santé mentale demande des zones d'ombre", elle a dit. (J'y ai repensé plus tard dans la soirée quand les Lupin se sont entre-déchirés. Mais je vais y revenir).

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir elle-même, mais Albus a prétendu qu'il fallait le feu vert de Remus pour approche aussi directe. Autant dire que ça n'aura pas lieu. Surtout après ce soir.

Lupin est paniqué par la réaction de Cyrus, par sa curiosité pour Nero. Je ne suis pas un parent mais, franchement, comment le même homme peut le laisser si souvent faire des bêtises incroyables et être aussi intransigeant pour refuser une curiosité qui me paraît naturelle ? De quoi a-t-il peur ? Que Sirius écrase à jamais Cyrus ? Est-ce que le patronus n'est pas indication assez récente et suffisante ? C'est fou ce que Lupin peut douter de lui. Parfois, je me dis que c'est une force, mais là je suis quasiment convaincu que c'est une bêtise.

Je crois que même Harry pense comme moi ; ça fait longtemps que je le sais moins sage que Remus et Nymphadora veulent le croire. Qu'il abandonne la belle couverture qu'il s'est construite pendant de si longues années pour essayer de les convaincre de leurs erreurs est en ce sens révélateur. Pour paraphraser Susan, ces "zones d'ombre" ont sans doute protégé sa santé mentale dans un château où il est à la fois le survivant et le fils du directeur.

Les jeunes Lupin ne voient pas d'autre réelle piste que la seule source de toute cette affaire, c'est-à -dire Nero. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut lui faire confiance à ce môme, mais après avoir rencontré Nadedja, je ne peux que me demander s'il n'a pas autant d'îlots de résistance que sa mère biologique.

Suis-je capable de faire passer ça à Remus ? En ai-je le culot ? Quelles questions détestables.

ooo

**Poudlard, 20 janvier **

Comme j'aurais pu le parier, Cyrus s'est excusé de s'être emporté devant moi avec ses parents. Il l'a même fait plus vite que prévu - dès que je l'ai revu en classe - peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas entièrement fait ses devoirs. Il semble qu'avoir eu son père en face de lui pendant deux mois n'a pas entièrement réveillé son envie de travailler. Si je dis ça à Remus, il va cesser de dormir, le pauvre. J'aurais dû me montrer inflexible et refuser le mélange des genres, mais en même temps j'étais trop curieux d'avoir quelques idées sur les suites familiales de cette explosion. Décidément, Remus serait atterré.

S'est-il vraiment excusé, Cyrus ? Non, il a postulé à haute voix que j'avais dû détester être témoin de tout ça. Une espèce de fausse connivence que je n'ai pas directement commentée..

La vérité est que ce n'est ni entièrement vrai ni entièrement faux. Je ne comprends pas l'énergie que les Lupin mettent à se disputer alors qu'ils se réconcilient généralement assez vite. Les disputes dans la maison de mes parents étaient à la fois plus dangereuses et plus longues. Je ne connais pas de conflits humains qui mènent à une réconciliation. Même avec Lily - la première et quasiment la seule personne qui m'ait offerte une relation normale.

Mes disputes avec Lupin n'ont jamais demandé de réelles réconciliations. Un chef n'a pas à s'expliquer de toutes ses décisions auprès de son subordonné. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard le fait d'ailleurs sans doute plus que je ne suis en droit de le demander.

Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que, là comme ailleurs, ce qui nous différencie, les Lupin et moi, c'est leur optimisme - ils pensent que les choses peuvent changer ; qu'ils peuvent les changer. Moi, je suis bien plus pessimiste finalement. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait tant de marges à l'amélioration des relations avec les autres.

Tiens, je suis sûr que ça attristerait Remus de lire ça.

Une triste vérité n'est pourtant pas plus fausse que les autres.

**oooo**

**Poudlard, mercredi 21 janvier**

Les excuses de Harry à la fin de mon cours étaient plus orthodoxes que celle de son frère. Mais sans plus de surprise. Harry, comme son frère, a intégré la maxime de Remus qui dit que s'excuser est une force et non une faiblesse. C'est une maxime dont j'ai fini par comprendre la logique même si je me demande si elle est vraiment universelle. Est-ce que s'excuser est une force dans tous les cas ? Si je m'excusais auprès de Lucius d'être en train d'essayer de foutre en l'air ce sur quoi il bosse depuis dix ans, serai-je plus fort que lui ?

D'ailleurs, Harry se demandait s'il devait s'excuser auprès de sa mère adoptive. Et je lui ai dit qu'elle l'espérait. Est-ce que je lui conseillais ainsi d'affirmer qu'il se sentait (une nouvelle fois) plus fort qu'elle ? Tout ça n'est pas tellement de sens.

Par contre, j'ai été responsable - ou adulte par statut de complice de ses parents - et je ne lui ai pas dit combien j'avais aimé qu'il ait récupéré la cape à la fin de son grand numéro. J'aime penser que je suis plus ou moins l'inspirateur d'une décision aussi rationnelle. Mais si cédant à ses impulsions naturelles, il venait un jour à utiliser cela comme un argument contre Remus et Nymphadora, les répercussions seraient pour le moins désagréables. Ces deux-là ne sont pas capables d'autant de rationalité, je pense.

J'aurais aussi pu lui confier que si Remus regardait la carte que Cyrus lui avait laissé à la fin de leur belle dispute ; il n'y voyait toujours pas ce que lui et son frère insinuent qu'il devrait y voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le fais pas alors que Harry m'a si instamment répété qu'il voulait modifier la vision de ses parents à la fois des enjeux et des processus à l'oeuvre. Peut-être que je le prends malgré tout encore pour un enfant.

Je me suis dit ça en observant Drago puis Nero. Avec tout ce que je sais maintenant, est-ce que je peux encore les regarder comme des enfants, des innocents potentiels, peut-être manipulés à leur insu par leurs parents ? Le jeune âge de Nero, l'amour que Nadedja ressent encore pour lui devrait m'y pousser, non ? Reste le caractère lisse de cet esprit - je n'arrive pas à le trouver innocent ou aimable, c'est un fait.

Et Drago ? Quand je vois ses yeux gris, je revois tellement de gens. Je vois sa mère Narcissa mais aussi sa tante Bellatrix. Deux femmes qui j'ai cru devoir admirer avant de me mettre à les craindre. Leur folie a toujours été là, tapie dans leurs yeux. Je vois Cyrus Lupin, dont les yeux gris peuvent aussi être si chaleureux. Je revois aussi Sirius Black, comment il cachait ses doutes derrières son arrogance. Je vois surtout Sirius en Drago en fait.

ooooo

**Poudlard Samedi 24 janvier**

Arriverai-je à dormir cette nuit ? Y arriverai-je alors qu'une nouvelle couche de complexité et de paranoïa vient de s'ajouter à toutes les autres ?

J'ai toujours su que Dariusz Brytan me surveillait durant mon séjour en Bulgarie - après tout c'est lui qui m'a invité à ce séminaire et l'animait. Mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'il se fait aider jusqu'à Poudlard par cette médiocre Mélia Ash. Je suis moins surpris par l'implication de son amie française, Mélanie Dupeau ; je l'avais compris là-bas. Mais Ash...

Dire que j'ai soutenu sa candidature !

Ça fait des mois que je rage un peu de sentir combien elle bride l'imagination de ceux qui gardent la spécialité après les BUSES - c'est le moment où jamais de sortir des livres, de mesurer ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Et elle, elle ne veut même pas entendre parler des procédures qui ne sont pas dans son livre, même quand elles sont communément utilisées par les maîtres des potions indépendants.

Mais je m'égare, la question est aussi la sécurité ; pas la mienne, mais la nôtre. Oui, j'inclus les Lupin dans cette aventure. Si Brytan est de mèche avec Malefoy, tout ça ne peut pas avoir que des implications pour moi.

Et il faudrait que je dorme !

**oooooo **

**Poudlard lundi 26 janvier**

Je me relève pour écrire mon journal. Mes doigts sont un peu gourds. J'ai du mal à tenir ma plume. Il y a aussi un peu de fébrilité, je crois, ma tête est en ébullition, elle.

D'habitude, j'écris mon journal avant de me coucher. Mais ce soir j'avais tellement de copies à corriger que j'ai pensé m'en affranchir, pour une fois. Sauf que je ne dors pas. Rien à faire. Je ressasse ma conversation de cet après-midi avec Lupin.

Il pense que le fait que Ash devienne agressive est la preuve que Brytan me pense dangereux.

Il semble croire que c'est une bonne nouvelle ; que si ça bouge, si on dérange, on doit avoir raison - presque malgré nous.

Sur le coup, dans son bureau, je me suis laissé rassurer comme un enfant. Mais, dans mon lit, sa position a perdu toute sa logique.

Si Brytan me croyait dangereux, prendrait-il le risque d'envoyer une idiote comme Ash me faire savoir que je suis soupçonné ? Je crois plutôt qu'il veut me faire savoir qu'il me pense incapable de l'arrêter avec le peu que je sais, que je crois savoir, que j'ai si péniblement arraché à la cervelle mitée de cette pauvre Nadedja.

S'il est bien derrière tout ça... Je n'en suis pas sûr.

C'est peut-être la futile et française Mélanie Dupeau qui fait encore du zèle pour plaire à Dariusz Brytan et embarque cette pauvre Ash dans sa futile quête d'influence. C'est peut-être Malefoy qui veut nous faire croire que nous tenons une piste qui n'en est pas une.

Où est le faux ? Où est le vrai ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse me rendent fou.

Les écrire n'aide finalement pas plus que de les contempler dans le noir.

Je vais aller au labo travailler, je ne vois que ça .

ooooooooooooooooooo

Note de l'auteur : je ne peux poster le journal de Severus avant qu'il l'ait écrit. Donc, merci à ma boule de cristal, la prochaine parution sera le 27 février.

Au départ, il y a le défi de LN - "comment ça a commencé Severus et Susan ?". J'ai mis du temps à trouver comment répondre à la question, aucune piste ne me convainquant - ça ne pouvait être une comédie, pour moi. On parle de Severus ! Bref. Le journal m'a pris un beau jour, il y a quelques mois... Moi, ça m'a convaincu comme la façon de répondre au défi.

J'ai essayé de ne pas re-raconter Un supplément d'âme, tout en rappelant quand même suffisamment choses pour que vous vous sentiez obligés de relire. Comme la narration est très différente, c'est difficile à borner précisément mais le mois de janvier raconté ici du point de vue hautement partial de Severus couvre plus ou moins du chapitre 30 au chapitre 35.


	2. Février

**Février**

o Poudlard, mercredi 5 février

Je sens qu'une nouvelle fois la nuit va être longue. J'ai reçu ce soir une convocation au Ministère requérant mon expertise sur le stockage de potions confisquées durant des enquêtes. Kingsley Shacklebolt a bien travaillé : ce n'est pas une convocation de la Division elle-même, et c'est suffisamment large et flou pour justifier à peu près n'importe quoi.

Il y a là de quoi alimenter toutes les discussions du monde sur la fin et les moyens, si vous voulez mon avis : est-ce honorable de notre part de miner ainsi la crédibilité du Ministère ? Avons-nous le droit de détourner un Auror assermenté de sa mission ? Lupin ou Albus y répondraient avec leur étrange et sincère mauvaise foi habituelle, qui distinguerait entre un idéal inaccessible et les nécessités du moment.

Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de dormir. Puis-je sereinement envisager de me dresser face à un Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La vérité est que non. Malgré mes choix assumés, malgré mes nouvelles loyautés, malgré tout ce que j'ai construit, je ne peux que trembler.

Ai-je peur de la tentation ? Ai-je peur de me découvrir incapable de défendre mes choix ? Ai-je peur de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tout ça est un peu vrai.

Je sais que son discours a dans le passé profondément résonné dans mon esprit, au point que je le laisse marquer mon bras droit de manière irrévocable. Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres en appelait à mon envie de vengeance, de reconnaissance, de domination, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai suivi. Pas que ces envies aient totalement disparu de mon esprit aujourd'hui. Elles ont juste trouvé d'autres exutoires. C'est Lily aujourd'hui que je veux venger, c'est son sacrifice et les efforts de son fils appuyé par ses tuteurs pour qu'il n'ait pas été fait en vain que je voudrais reconnus. C'est Fudge et sa petitesse, Malefoy et ses machinations que je voudrais voir écrasés.

J'espère que je saurais m'en rappeler demain.

oo Poudlard, jeudi 6 février

Je viens de regarder un bon quart d'heure cette page blanche avant de me décider à y tracer ces mots qui disent d'abord mon désarroi.

Que dire d'aujourd'hui ?

Que finalement l'épreuve est devant nous et non derrière.

C'est sans doute un bon début.

J'avais peur hier d'être trop faible pour assumer une nouvelle fois mes choix, non plus devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, enfin sa réincarnation, mais son Horcruxe, très ironiquement conservé au Ministère qu'il a tant essayé de faire tomber de son vivant. J'avais confusément peur que le Horcruxe, par nature, soit encore plus intransigeant avec moi.

Je ne sais pas ce soir si cette crainte était ridicule. Le Horcruxe, si nous ne nous trompons pas, ne m'a pas fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à moi d'aucune façon. A peine, le serpent du tableau donné à Fudge par les Malefoy a ouvert les yeux, après avoir réalisé qu'un humain attendait depuis sans doute une demi-heure, le coeur battant, que quoi que ce soit se passe. Ma marque est restée invisible et neutre sur mon bras. Pas même un picotement.

Et c'est finalement une mauvaise nouvelle, je m'en suis rendu compte depuis, et Remus est d'accord avec moi. Pas que ça lui fasse plaisir, mais il est homme à regarder en face les mauvaises nouvelles. Pas toutes, mais celles-là, celles qui concernent son fils adoptif, celui pour lequel il se bat depuis tellement d'années, oui.

Si seule la marque de Harry réagit à la présence de l'Horcruxe, c'est...

Merlin, je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire.

C'est que sa liaison avec le Seigneur des ténèbres est d'une autre nature que la marque qu'il a imposé à ses suivants.

Voilà, j'ai écrit la moitié de la vérité.

Reste le pire.

L'important n'est pas que la marque des Ténèbres ait été apposée à des sujets plus ou moins consentants alors que la cicatrice d'Harry provienne d'un affrontement non désiré. C'est ce que nous avons trop longtemps tous voulu croire. Et que Remus ait été le premier à réaliser que nous nous leurrions sans doute est... une marque de son courage.

L'important, ce sont les circonstances, les autres circonstances, qui ont amené Harry a être marqué par le Seigneur des ténèbres - "comme son égal" nous dit la prophétie. Le sort a rebondi sur Harry parce que Lily s'est sacrifiée. Sa vie à elle a été prise. Une vie pour un Horcruxe.

La cicatrice de Harry porte ainsi en lui, sur lui, un Horcruxe de son ennemi fondamental. C'est ce Horcruxe qui le rend, non réellement l'égal ,mais capable de sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous toutes les formes que son âme peut encore prendre. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'est révélé capable de détruire le Journal de Jedusor dans la Chambre des secrets quand il n'avait pas douze ans. Il est sans doute capable de détruire les autres.

Peut-il survivre à l'élimination de tous les Horcruxes restant, telle est la question qui va nous priver de sommeil... Peut-être pour l'éternité.

ooo Poudlard, Dimanche 9 février

Je me suis réveillé avec une nouvelle certitude. La guerre qui m'a volé ma jeunesse, mon unique amour et mes espoirs, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle va trouver sa conclusion. Pas dans les vingt-quatre heures qui viennent, non, mais dans un intervalle qui ne peut se mesurer au mieux que par mois. Soit je verrai mes amis, ma famille de coeur et mes dernières illusions être détruites - et moi aussi avant, sans doute ; d'ailleurs, si on doit en venir là, Merlin, qu'on ne me laisse pas seul debout, une nouvelle fois, à pleurer les autres ! - soit nous réussissons contre toute logique à avoir le dessus.

Nos ennemis sont si nombreux. Malefoy et son étrange rejeton à la mémoire modifiée ; Voldemort et ses Horcruxes ; Fudge et sa paranoïa ; Ombrage et son arrivisme. Aucun n'aura le moindre scrupule ou la moindre pitié. Nous devons regarder ça en face et en tirer les conséquences. Toutes les conséquences.

Un de mes maigres espoirs est que Lucius, malgré toutes ses préparations, n'ait pas été aussi loin dans ses déductions sur nos armes à nous - sur ce que peut Harry, et nous à travers lui.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter mais je ne suis pas le seul à penser que seule la rigueur peut nous faire avancer. Il suffit de voir de quelle manière Remus ou Nymphadora abordent l'entraînement des garçons pour s'en convaincre. Le temps de l'empathie, de la progressivité, de la mansuétude est totalement terminé.

Les paroles de Remus, hier, tournent dans ma tête - comme l'expression des visages de ses fils quand ils les ont entendues:

"Je propose que nous ne passions pas trop de temps à expliquer les règles. Dans la vraie vie, les combats n'ont pas de règles, et la magie noire est le pire des combats. Ceci est une attaque surprise."

Est-ce que ça suffira ?

Je préfère ne pas écrire ce que j'en pense aujourd'hui.

Je ne voudrais pas avoir à le relire.

oooo Poudlard, mardi 11 février (pleine lune)

Aujourd'hui, Poudlard était à moi ou en moi. Aujourd'hui, le château pesait sur mes épaules et, en même temps, me donnait sa force le temps de la pleine lune. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je réalise à quel point je négligeais mes responsabilités professorales depuis l'affaire du tableau.

Ce n'est pourtant pas sur mon travail - avec les garçons ou en général - que j'ai envie d'écrire ce soir. Je n'ai même pas envie de revenir sur l'aveu que j'ai fait à Cyrus sur mes activités de Mangemorts, sur les limites morales que j'ai dépassées à l'époque. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à analyser. J'ai choisi mon camp et je fais de mon mieux pour lui donner des chances de survie. Pas de place pour l'auto-apitoiement. Fixer le but des yeux et ne pas dévier.

Ce qui traîne dans ma tête ce soir, ce sont les paroles du Baron Sanglant. Et Il me semble révélateur qu'il m'ait approché ce soir entre tous les autres. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment où je suis Poudlard plus que Serpentard.

"Rien qui ne concerne Serpentard", a-t-il d'ailleurs pris la peine de préciser.

Le Baron n'a pas été réellement plus clair sur ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il a parlé par allusions et énigmes, et je me suis laissé bien trop agacer au début, je me rends compte maintenant. Même si des choses m'échappent encore, il est néanmoins clair qu'il a voulu me faire savoir que les fantômes de ce château avaient gardé pour eux des choses du passé. Ils regrettaient de devoir sortir de leur réserve mais ils pensaient que certaines de ces choses étaient importantes pour comprendre les évènements actuels.

Je suis peut-être obnubilé par un seul dossier mais je ne vois qu'une explication : les reliques, ce que cherchent les enfants Malefoy, l'intuition de Harry et Cyrus. Pendant que j'écris, j'ai déplié sur ma table la Carte du philosophe réalisée par Cyrus et empruntée à Remus qui n'en a aucun usage ce soir. Je regarde les points quasi immobiles de tous les habitants de ce château et je me demande où se cache la solution.

ooooo Poudlard, mercredi 12 février

Je n'ai avancé sur rien aujourd'hui. Les paroles du Baron restent sibyllines et les agissements des Malefoy obscurs.

Je n'aurais rien de bien positif à écrire dans ce journal si ce n'était la séance de légilimancie avec Harry qui s'est révélée plus fructueuse qu'on aurait pu le craindre. J'ai réussi à redevenir son professeur plutôt que son tonton affolé à l'idée de le perdre. J'ai su le bousculer, le faire affronter sa vraie limitation : il ne veut pas utiliser la légilimancie, elle lui répugne. Il ne peut pas progresser dans ces conditions. Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il entendu, mais il l'a entendu. Comme c'est un garçon plutôt obéissant quand on y réfléchit, un bon élève, il a fait de son mieux. Et il a avancé.

Je me relis et je me trouve méprisant. Est-ce que je préférerais qu'il le fasse par ambition ?

Non, je veux que Harry reste Harry. Voilà une autre certitude. Qu'il soit armé contre les Horcruxes mais qu'il reste lui-même. Qu'il garde sa défiance éthique envers des savoirs faire qui donnent trop de pouvoirs. J'ai mis tant de d'années, voire de décennies, à l'apprendre.

En me coltinant Harry, son éthique et ses peurs enfantines, j'ai pu aussi mesurer ce que Remus réussit quand il fait de même. Si souvent. Il faut tellement enfouir ses propres émotions, refuser trop d'empathie, aiguillonner sans décourager...

S'oublier soi-même pour fixer le but et ne pas dévier.

Je pourrais recopier cette phrase jusqu'au bout de la nuit et remplir ce cahier.

ooooo o Poudlard, samedi 14 février

Le soleil se lève très lentement au dessus de la forêt interdite. A peine une lueur comme un espoir lointain.

Pourtant l'espoir est mort.

Nadedja, ses secrets, ses rêves, sa douleur, a donc disparu.

Le message laconique annonçant sa disparition m'est arrivée tard dans la nuit d'hier. Juste après que j'ai refermé mon journal. Finalement, quand on a écarté les excuses faciles et les distances factices, je me déteste d'avoir été tellement moi. Un Remus, un Sirius, que dis-je, un Arthur, l'auraient ramenée avec eux. Voilà, c'est dit.

Quand je l'ai eu entre les mains, ce message, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Malgré le code, malgré la probabilité non nulle que quelqu'un - bel euphémisme - s'en prenne à Nadedja et ses secrets, mon cerveau ne voulait pas accepter la nouvelle. J'ai fini par aller à la bibliothèque pour vérifier que mon sortilège de traduction ne se trompait pas. J'aurais aussi pu aller marcher dans la forêt ou faire des potions - il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je crois.

Je ne sais pas si le destin - ou Poudlard - s'en est mêlé, mais Madame Pince était là elle aussi, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle m'a incidemment appris que quelqu'un fouille depuis des semaines dans les vieux parchemins sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle a mis de son propre aveu au moins plusieurs semaines à s'en rendre compte ! J'espère que Remus saura faire le directeur et l'amener à mesurer combien elle a été inconséquente d'abord en minimisant les évènements puis en les taisant pour mener seule sa petite enquête ! Je n'ai rien de personnel contre Madame Pince, je tiens à le répéter ici comme je l'ai dit à Remus quelques minutes après.

Je n'ai en effet pas pu faire l'économie de réveiller le directeur de Poudlard pour lui raconter. Tout lui raconter. Il m'a promis d'enquêter et auprès de Madame Pince et auprès des fantômes dès la première heure. Comme moi, il a fait le lien entre les paroles sibyllines du Baron et la mystérieuse passion de quelqu'un pour le passé de Poudlard :

"Le passé", il a répété. "Le passé ne nous lâche pas. A se demander qui sont les fantômes ici..."

Ça m'a fait frissonner et je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répondre.

ooooo oo Poudlard Dimanche 15 février

Raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ce week-end dépasse ce que je peux humainement faire ce soir. La fatigue obscurcit mon jugement, l'adrénaline m'empêche de dormir. Mettre quelques mots sur tout ça, recréer une distance et prendre une bonne dose de sommeil sans rêve est mon projet.

Hier et aujourd'hui, on a fait une étape de plus dans la guerre, c'est un fait. Il faut toujours commencer par les faits. On peut également et objectivement dire que nous avons gagné plusieurs batailles. Mais la victoire à long terme reste incertaine.

On a évité le pire : Dora n'a pas perdu la vie ; Nero n'a pas reçu ses pouvoirs iniques, a priori. On a aussi capturé Brytan qui se cachait en Angleterre - tellement près de moi que je ne peux qu'en frissonner en écrivant ces mots. Tout cela sont des victoires.

Viennent ensuite les incertitudes et en particulier le suicide de Lucius. Il s'est suicidé plutôt que de se faire prendre. Sans doute pour préserver les secrets de Nero. Un acte désespéré mais plein de morgue.

Lucius savait que nous ne serions pas aussi violent et cruel avec ce gamin qu'il l'a été avec Nymphadora. Il a compté sur nous en quelque sorte. Albus et Remus répètent que notre différence est notre force - je l'ai moi-même affirmé à Drago. Dans le fond bien gris de mon âme, je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ce soit le cas. Mais j'ai choisi mon camp, fixé mes objectifs, il ne me reste qu'à suivre ceux qui pensent savoir ce qu'ils font. C'est une lâcheté mais l'alternative serait trop dangereuse pour moi. Elle me demanderait des choix que je ne sais pas faire.

Je m'égare. On se fiche des mes craintes et de mes limites. On doit plutôt regarder en face ce qu'il nous reste à accomplir. Notre petite opération de sauvetage et la mort de Lucius nous ont mis en droit ligne de mire du Ministère - comme si nous avions besoin de ça. Fudge ne sait plus où il en est - s'il l'a jamais su. Quand je l'ai croisé à Saint Mangouste où j'accompagnais Drago voir ce qu'il reste de sa mère, Narcissa, il s'est jeté sur moi pour me dire qu'il se croit victime d'un complot - sans que l'identité des comploteurs supposés soit bien claire. Est-ce nous qu'il soupçonne ? Pourquoi me le dirait-il alors ? Pense-t-il que je peux être retourné contre Lupin et Dumbledore ? J'ai beau y réfléchir tout ça a peu de sens pour l'instant.

La question de Drago est presque plus claire, c'est dire. J'ai été l'ami de ses parents qui me voulaient son parrain quand ils me pensaient appeler à un avenir radieux de second du futur maître du monde. Est-ce qu'ils voudraient le voir se tourner vers moi maintenant ? J'en doute. Est-ce que je lui dois quelque chose ? J'y répugne. Je n'ai trouvé aucun mot pour l'aider quand je l'ai accompagné à Sainte Mangouste voir sa mère. Je n'en suis pas très fier. Quand je vois les Lupin l'accueillir chez eux et essayer de le convaincre de les aider - de nous aider - j'ai cette impression tenace que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'important... Quelque chose que le jeune Severus aimerait que je sois capable de faire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça reste impossible ?

J'ai un peu la même sensation quand je lis ce hibou arrivé dans le week-end et que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir que ce soir, en revenant de Londres. C'était un message chiffré selon la méthode d'Albus. Mais il provenait de ce docteur Smiley. Susan, il me semble - elle signe docteur Smiley.

Albus lui a parlé de la disparition de Nadedja, et elle semble touchée de la nouvelle. Peut-être ne sait-elle pas toutes les épreuves que nous traversons - d'un certain côté je l'espère -, mais elle est la seule à regretter ouvertement cette disparition.

Les autres ne la connaissaient pas et ont des craintes plus proches. Même Harry. Je ne dois pas leur en vouloir.

"J'imagine que vous devez vous en sentir confusément responsable", écrit le docteur Smiley. Elle est étonnamment lisible pour un médecin, ou elle a utilisé une plume papote.

"Ce sera sans doute d'aucune utilité, mais je tiens à vous écrire que moi aussi je partage ce sentiment. Vous nous avez montré ses souvenirs, ses douleurs, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Nous en savons trop pour l'oublier ou la tenir pour un dommage collatéral dans une affaire plus vaste. Elle est au coeur de cette histoire. Vous devriez en parler à cet étrange enfant que je regrette une nouvelle fois de ne pouvoir rencontrer. Je suis à votre disposition pour une analyse plus avancée des options qui s'offrent à vous."

La vérité est que Cyrus m'a déjà poussé à parler de Nadedja à Nero et qu'effectivement, c'est ce qui a fait basculer les forces ce week-end. Peut-être pas tout, mais une partie. L'histoire de Nadedja reste au coeur de notre guerre et l'oublier serait une erreur. Demander au docteur Smiley plus d'analyse... me paraît malgré tout extravaguant. Que se croit-elle capable d'analyser ? l'ampleur du gâchis ?

ooooo ooo Poudlard, Lundi 16 février

Samedi - avant que tout parte en vrille, Albus nous a donné à chacun de nous un étrange document - un de ces textes réputés disparus quand la mémoire humaine en a encore conservé la trace. Seul lui sait les retrouver. N'avait-il pas déjà trouvé les travaux de Russes qui au 17e siècle avaient travaillé sur une potion proche de celle que j'ai utilisée pour Cyrus ?

Le petit volume recouvert de cuir brun contient la traduction réalisée au XIIIe siècle et recopiée par un moine écossais des travaux de Thymos de Sparte. Ce dernier avait réuni ce que la Grèce antique savait des Horcruxes.

"La Grèce antique connaissait les Horc...", a presque balbutié Remus, trop saisi par l'information pour réaliser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait avoir inventé un truc pareil. Un peu comme Albus, que Merlin me pardonne la comparaison, ce dernier était plutôt - je n'arrive pas à écrire 'homme'- mage à débusquer d'anciennes magies et à les tourner à son avantage plutôt que de créer de nouvelles choses.

"Remus, les magies anciennes...", a commencé à lui répondre Albus avec cette infinie compassion que je déteste.

"... sont les plus puissantes, bien sûr", s'est repris Lupin - lui non plus ne voulait pas être plaint. Pas maintenant.

"Et les sacrifices humains ne les rebutaient pas", j'ai obligeamment rajouté.

Avec cette érudition universelle qui est la sienne, Albus a souligné que Thymos voulait dire "esprit fort" - Exactement ce qu'il nous faut, j'ai évité de commenter.

"Vous trouverez sans doute cocasse que ce soit un Spartiate qui ait réuni les moyens connus pour diviser l'âme et lui offrir une éternité - Sparte valorisait le corps bien plus que l'âme", nous a-t-il encore raconter. "A moins que justement, ce mépris pour le spirituel leur ait permis de faire de l'âme un objet..."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur cette cocasserie avant. Mais je vais le faire ce soir. L'étude pour calmer l'effroi et tromper l'inaction.

ooooo oooo Poudlard, Mardi 17 février - 6h30

Je n'ai pas lâché le livre de Thymos de toute la nuit. J'ai surmonté mon écoeurement à certains moments, mon agacement à d'autres - certaines présentations étaient un peu trop empreintes de naturalisme à mon goût - voire mon amusement pour des explications que la théorie a détruites depuis belle lurette. Mais la vraie lutte était celle contre la fascination. Que ce Thymos en ait su autant sur les Horcruxes... qu'il ait eu accès à tant de variantes... bien sûr, ça expliquait une bonne partie de la mythologie grecque moldue. Rien de mieux que quelques Horcruxes pour se faire passer pour un fils de dieux de l'Olympe, voire un dieu lui-même. Mais l'époque laissait les sorciers assez libres de profiter de leurs pouvoirs, mon jugement rétrospectif doit en tenir compte.

Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai recommencé en prenant quelques notes cette fois. J'ai bu une nouvelle potion et j'ai repris le livre pour la troisième fois. J'ai un paragraphe à offrir à Rémus pour le petit déjeuner :

"Le sorcier peut choisir de faire porter le Horcruxe à l'objet de son choix mais également à un être vivant : un animal de compagnie mais aussi un être humain proche. Il n'y a pas de conséquence néfaste pour cet être vivant. Leur esprit reste libre et leur santé entière. Le Horcruxe crée seulement un lien fort, spirituel entre le porteur et le sorcier..."

Le Horcruxe et le porteur restent deux entités séparées.

HARRY N'EST PAS UN HORCRUXE. IL LE PORTE.

Ne pas l'oublier.

Garder courage.

ooooo ooooo Poudlard, Mardi 17 février (23H)

Juste avant de laisser un vrai sommeil naturel gommer ma nuit de travail d'hier, je griffonne quelques mots sur les derniers développements de nos affaires.

Rufus Scrimgeour est venu à nous - enfin aux Lupin- aujourd'hui.

Qu'il se soit grimé en tenancière des Trois Balais pour le faire ne constitue qu'une péripétie prompte à amuser les esprits faibles.

Après tant d'années passées à faire attention à refuser la main tendue par Remus, Scrimgeour s'est pointé offrir son aide, partant du principe que des ennemis communs crée une solidarité de fait. Je ne saurais trop écrire combien sa démarche me laisse sceptique.

Remus veut y croire. Il veut écrire ses combats personnels dans l'histoire collective.

C'est une tentation que je ne veux plus avoir. Je ne dis pas qu'il a tort. Scrimgeour peut faire des choses dont nous ne pouvons même pas rêver. Il a l'aura, il a les connexions. Il a même la colère nécessaire pour le faire.

Avons-nous à y gagner ? Remus a haussé les épaules à cette question. C'est assez sage de sa part. On a de toute façon plus à faire. Plus important, plus dangereux, plus vital... je pourrais remplir la page d'adjectifs ... que de la politique.

Ce qui nous intéresse c'est que Scrimgeour nous amène le ou les Horcruxes que Lucius a caché chez lui selon Drago. Rufus devrait savoir comment contourner les scellés posés sur le manoir et s'il est pris, il n'a pas grand-chose à perdre. Il pourra même dire sous Veritaserum qu'il cherchait le moyen de se dédouaner des accusations de Fudge. S'il réussit nous aurons fait un pas en avant. S'il échoue nous en serons juste au même point : le Horcruxe sera toujours bien caché.

Notre mission à nous, c'est de trouver comment amener Harry à avoir le dessus sur les Horcruxes, quelque en soit le nombre ou leur nature.

Il n'y a aucune autre alternative.

Le but est identifié. Reste à l'atteindre.

ooooo ooooo o Poudlard, Jeudi 19 février

Remus sort d'ici. Il a lu Thymos - sans doute plusieurs fois, lui aussi, et il voulait me soumettre sa théorie.

"Si nous comprenons bien - et je comprends comme toi, les Horcruxes sont des entités indépendantes les unes des autres", il a commencé en marchant de long en large dans mon salon après avoir refusé de s'asseoir ou de prendre un verre de cherry.

"Il me semble en effet", j'ai reconnu, planté debout devant la bibliothèque et regrettant sincèrement que Lupin ait refusé mon cherry. N'avons nous pas droit à un peu d'oubli facile et de réconfort ?

"Alors... alors, si cela est vrai, on doit pouvoir les monter les unes contre les autres , non ?!", il a continué ne s'arrêtant de marcher que pour marquer la fin de sa question.

"Comment cela ?"

« L'âme séparée de son corps ne peut jamais retrouver la paix », a alors lu Remus à haute voix en tirant Thymos de sa poche. « Elle aspirera toujours à retrouver son empire sur le corps dont elle a été séparée, à regagner le contrôle des cinq sens donnés par les dieux."

"Oui je me souviens", j'ai commenté sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Thymos dit aussi que l'âme ou ses fragments 'perd toute prudence si elle sent cette réunion possible'", m'a répondu Remus avec une certaine précipitation, rare chez lui. "Sauf que cette réunion est impossible - il l'explique plus loin pour conclure que 'De cette réunion ne peut donc sortir que la destruction'.»

"Réunion". "Destruction". Les mots ont tourné dans mon salon, empoisonnant l'air.

"La destruction de qui?" , j'ai demandé puisque Remus semblait attendre cela de moi.

"Des Horcruxes", il s'est écrié avec des yeux un peu fous. "Réunis, ils se détruiront entre eux pour avoir Harry, pour avoir accès à l'âme complète d'un humain !"

J'ai longuement pesé ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais lu le texte, plusieurs fois, mais je n'avais pas été aussi loin que Remus dans son interprétation. Le propos de Thymos n'était nulle part de détruire les Horcruxes. Je crois même que le projet l'aurait chagriné. Il les tenait pour de belles choses, utiles, "des choses qui nous mettent à l'égal des Dieux", écrit-il plusieurs fois. Est-ce l'inquiétude paternelle qui a mis Remus sur la voie ? Est-il meilleur que moi dans la Défense contre les forces du mal ?

"Fascinant", j'ai fini par lâcher, et Remus m'a regardé comme si je venais de briser tous ses espoirs.

"Tu penses... tu penses que c'est ridicule ?", il a trouvé le courage d'articuler.

Je me suis dit que Remus était venu à moi pour tester sa théorie n'osant pas instiller un quelconque espoir infondé à sa jeune compagne ou voir ses hypothèses détruites par un Dumbledore compatissant. Il m'avait préféré moi. Son ancien ennemi, son adjoint parfois agaçant, son ami finalement... Ça m'a touché comme je ne savais plus pouvoir l'être.

"Au contraire, Remus", j'ai décidé d'être chaleureux puis qu'il semblait en avoir besoin. "C'est sans doute la seule voie possible".

Pendant un instant sans doute très court mais finalement très long, j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans mes bras et fondre en larmes. Finalement et heureusement, il a réussi à dominer ses émotions et a accepté avec un rire nerveux le verre de cherry qu'il avait plus tôt refusé.

On a parlé de tout cela pendant des heures, commentant Thymos phrase après phrase, regrettant de ne pas avoir le texte originel et seulement une traduction, puisant dans ma bibliothèque au besoin pour vérifier ce que l'histoire des sciences magiques avait gardé en mémoire des connaissances grecques antiques.

Nos étudiants auraient été sidérés de nous voir bosser autant, j'en suis sûr. On a fait de notre mieux pour être critiques et systématiques dans notre réflexion. Je ne dis pas qu'on a détruit toutes les objections mais, même maintenant qu'il est parti, je ne vois pas d'autres voies possibles.

Nous avons le but depuis trop longtemps.

Nous avons maintenant la voie.

Reste à trouver le courage de l'utiliser.

ooooo ooooo oo Poudlard, Vendredi 20 février (6h30)

Cette nuit, Harry a affronté l'anneau que Scrimgeour nous avait amené jeudi dans la soirée.

Nous l'avons tous fait, même Drago. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Nous ne sommes pas si importants. Harry lui, lui qui a une connexion malheureusement plus intime et plus dangereuse, l'a affronté et il a résisté à sa force maléfique.

Je suis fier de lui. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un autre mot.

Je ne peux pas écrire que je le savais, que j'en étais sûr. Quand je lui ai annoncé l'arrivée de l'anneau un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il m'avait paru si incertain des buts et des moyens - si Remus l'avait entendu douter de Cyrus comme il l'a fait, il aurait sans doute annulé la confrontation et perdu le sommeil. J'ai pris sur moi de ne rien dire, de croire en Harry, en sa capacité à surmonter le trac et ses questionnements intimes par amour pour nous tous.

Telle est notre arme : notre amour mutuel.

Aurais-je jamais cru écrire une chose pareille ?

Mais j'en suis venu à penser que Albus avait raison. Face à la volonté de domination et de destruction, seuls l'amour, l'union et le don de soi pouvaient triompher. Je l'ai même dit à Harry malgré le risque que la phrase comportait. La sincérité et la vérité sont souvent plus dangereuses que le mensonge maîtrisé. C'est un fait.

Harry a tiqué mais n'a pas relevé. Remus pense qu'il ne veut pas réellement comprendre :

"Je compte sur sa confiance", il m'a avoué. "Il ne peut pas penser que nous pouvons accepter de le mettre en danger."

"Et tu dors la nuit ?", je suis arrivé à lui demander.

"Très mal", il a avoué avec un sourire presque amusé.

Il y a moins d'une heure, Remus qui ne dort plus et ment en permanence, m'a aussi remercié. Et je pense qu'il était sincère.

"Sans toi, il n'y serait jamais arrivé" - a-t-il dit dans un souffle quand Minerva est repartie avec les garçons épuisés.

Je ne ferai pas de fausse modestie. Je déteste la fausse modestie.

Harry a réussi et j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Que ça me donne la force de continuer de lui mentir, de le pousser, de peut-être le sauver et nous tous avec. La fin, les moyens. Aucun moyen de délier tout cela.

ooooo ooooo ooo Vendredi 20 février (23h)

J'écrivais ce matin que j'étais fier de Harry, voire de l'aide que j'ai pu lui apporter pour trouver la force de faire face au destin cruel qui est le sien. J'écris ce soir pour dire que son père adoptif m'a encore bluffé aujourd'hui. Et cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait anticipé. En fait je sais que non. Remus a improvisé avec ce courage et cet aplomb de Gryffondor, avec cette audace de Maraudeur, avec son amour pour sa famille, sa loyauté pour Poudlard, son besoin de revanche. Avec tout ce qu'il est qui le différencie de moi bien plus que sa lycanthropie.

Il a accepté la demande d'Ombrage - elle va mener une inspection de plusieurs semaines sur le fonctionnement de l'école. On peut dire qu'on savait ce qu'elle voulait avant sa venue, qu'on l'a vue venir même, et qu'on avait peu de chance d'y échapper. Refuser n'aurait fait que reculer le problème, voire le radicaliser. L'accepter rapidement est le plus sage. La preuve ? Elle-même était surprise.

Tellement surprise qu'elle a accepté les conditions de Remus dont la plus importante - tellement importante que je ne sais comment il a osé la formuler : elle va amener le tableau du serpent à Poudlard. Nous aurons ainsi deux Horcruxes (je devrais dire trois mais je n'y arriverais jamais) sous la main.

Je ne sais pas si nous serons capable de faire plus mais c'est déjà tellement que je suis content de l'écrire dans mon journal. Oui, content.

Peut-être ne devrait-on pas le brûler, finalement, si quelque chose m'arrive. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse savoir ce que nous avons accompli : réunir trois des Horcruxes du pire mage noir britannique depuis plusieurs siècles au même endroit dans l'espoir de les détruire tous.

Ma main tremble et je dois la forcer à continuer.

Les détruire tous à n'importe quel prix.

Identifier le but.

Réunir les moyens.

Trouver le courage.

Ne pas dévier.

ooooo ooooo oooo Poudlard - Mardi 24 février

Ombrage a commencé à distiller son poison dans les veines de Poudlard. On n'est pourtant que le deuxième jour. Est-ce elle ou la présence du tableau contenant un fragment de l'âme du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Ce serait un peu superstitieux de le croire mais pourtant. L'air lui-même semble changé.

Mes chers collègues se comportent à de rares exceptions comme des enfants ; comme si Ombrage allait vraiment décider de leur avenir ! D'autres batailles plus souterraines sont autrement plus décisives. Si Remus n'est plus là pour les protéger, c'est qu'on aura perdu bien plus qu'une inspection. Voilà comment je vois les enjeux.

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Cyrus - Cyrus ! - a eu besoin que Remus le rassure parce qu'Ombrage l'avait pris à parti sur ses bonnes notes en potions, sa ressemblance avec les Black, mais surtout sur la ressemblance entre Tonks et cette fable de Laelia. Il l'a fait devant moi sans fausse pudeur ou gêne. Comme chaque fois que je me retrouve spectateur de leurs relations, j'étais intimidé et fasciné.

Je ne sais pas quelles relations avaient Sirius et Remus entre eux. Lupin était alors plus timide et en retrait. Il m'avait toujours paru moins stupidement Gryffondor que la petite bande des Maraudeurs et, d'ailleurs, Albus l'a fait préfet. Pas que je me rappelle qu'il ait été très efficace à ce poste. Mais ça, c'était ce qu'on pouvait voir en public. Quelle était leur relation quand ils n'étaient pas en représentation ? A priori plus équilibrée, si j'en crois ce que l'un et l'autre ont pu faire l'un pour l'autre même des années après le drame, après la trahison, la douleur et la désillusion.  
Oui, j'en ai été jaloux.

Mais quelle qu'ait été cette relation, je ne crois pas que Lupin ait rassuré Black, qu'il lui ait apporté un sentiment de sécurité. L'amitié d'un rejeton même déshérité d'une grande famille sorcière était plus prompte à rassurer un jeune lycanthrope sur son humanité que le contraire.

Cyrus et Lupin ont eux une vraie relation filiale, qui n'est pas la transposition de l'amitié qui a uni, et unit sans doute encore, Sirius et Remus. Pas que j'ai jamais eu une telle relation avec mon propre père, non, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je n'ai pas l'ambition de Thymos de coucher sur du papier tout ce qu'on pourrait écrire sur Cyrus pris comme expérience magique. Reste que son évolution me fascine. C'était une page quasi blanche, et il a développé une personnalité où l'on retrouve des influences de Sirius mais tellement de Remus aussi... C'est fascinant. Je ne trouve que ce mot.

L'enquête de Ombrage sur Cyrus a néanmoins fait prendre à Remus la décision de précipiter les évènements. Quelque part, il ne fait que cela depuis une semaine.

Demain, Ombrage dînera avec lui ; Nymphadora, Harry et moi iront dans son bureau voir le tableau.

Il n'y a plus à reculer.

Nous devons vérifier que nos théories construites sur les écrits de Thymos ne sont pas que du vent. Mener une expérience basée sur des hypothèses théoriques fondées sur des écrits vieux d'une bonne vingtaine de siècle et traduits dans notre langue sans que nous puissions juger de la validité de la traduction - j'ai essayé vainement d'imaginer ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit du moine copiste qui a reproduit les paroles de Thymos dans son abbaye écossaise au XIIIe siècle...

Une expérience a-t-elle jamais aussi dangereuse ?

ooooo ooooo ooooo Poudlard, Jeudi 26 février

Voilà.

Les mots me manquent pour parler de l'épreuve qui nous a tous été imposée ce soir.

Suffit-il de se féliciter que la traduction de Thymos ne devait pas être trop fausse et nos hypothèses trop ridicules ?

Suffit-il de dire que nous sommes tous vivants ?

Sommes-nous vraiment vivants ?

Nymphadora a-t-elle cessé de trembler d'avoir dû couper en deux la main de Harry ? Je me demande. En fait, j'ai peur qu'elle tremble pour le reste de sa vie.

Harry est-il vraiment sauvé ? Le Horcruxe qui s'était collé à lui a-t-il vraiment disparu ?

Il n'y a aucune raison de penser le contraire. Mais sera-t-il changé ? Obligatoirement. Je peux me mentir encore, penser au fait qu'on l'a sauvé plutôt qu'au fait que je lui ai menti.

Mais il a vécu des choses qui changent un homme - et je sais de quoi je parle. On l'a peut-être débarrassé des Horcruxes mais on a aussi entamé son innocence. Et je ne peux que le pleurer. Comme j'ai pleuré la mort de Nadedja.

Oui, exactement de la même façon.

Harry m'adressera-t-il de nouveau la parole ? Dans dix ans ? Dans six mois ? Jamais.

Je pleure sur la certitude que ce sera sans doute jamais.

On a atteint notre but, reste à payer le prix.

ooooo ooooo ooooo o Poudlard Vendredi 27 février

Cyrus campe au pied du lit de Harry. Remus m'a avoué, avant de partir une nouvelle fois mentir et s'excuser auprès de Ministère de crimes imaginaires plutôt que des vrais, qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur de l'envoyer en cours.

Pas le coeur.

Cyrus en vigile comme une excuse vivante de tous nos mensonges, je me suis dit. Je l'ai gardé pour moi. Enfin presque. Quand Cyrus a essayé de me rassurer en disant que Harry avait la peau dure et qu'il allait se réveiller pour engueuler tout le monde comme un préfet qu'il est, j'ai secoué la tête.

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas cette chance", j'ai soufflé.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?", il s'est alarmé - parce que Cyrus Mélanio Lupin peut s'inquiéter pour moi d'une façon que Sirius n'aurait même jamais pu envisager. C'est une vérité qui me touche plus que je ne saurais l'écrire.

"Je veux dire qu'il n'aura peut-être pas envie de m'engueuler", j'ai explicité.

"Ah ce point ?", il a compris. Je ne sais pas si Black avait cette subtilité ; peut-être la réservait-il pour ses amis. Cyrus peut être très subtil.

"Seul l'avenir le dira", j'ai répondu, et je ne pouvais pas me montrer plus optimiste.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry dormait, et Poppie y veillait jalousement. Un énorme bandage sur sa main droite comme unique rappel de l'épreuve, du choix, de la victoire. Nymphadora et moi sommes allés régulièrement le voir. Si nous avions tous campé dans l'infirmerie, Radio Poudlard finirait par douter de la version officielle - Harry s'est coincé la main dans la porte de Gryffondor.

"Gryffondor y était bien pour quelque chose", a murmuré Dora quand Cyrus a trouvé que l'excuse était un peu courte.

"Les mensonges les plus gros passent souvent mieux que les trop subtils", j'ai soutenu Nymphadora. Elle a apprécié, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

Le reste de la journée, en l'absence de Remus, j'ai dû faire mine de mener Poudlard, de gronder Peeves, de faire la leçon au Chevalier au catogan, de faire taire les bavardages dans les couloirs et de faire souffler un vent glacé sur les amourettes, les plaisanteries et autres gamineries quotidiennes. C'était une torture méritée. Je l'ai endurée les dents serrés ce qui ne gâchait rien à l'effet recherché.

Si Harry ne me parle jamais plus, je serai triste mais le savoir libre est une victoire, une revanche, que nul ne pourra m'arracher. Lily... Lily, ton fils est finalement libre. En colère contre moi, mais libre.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Mars est un mois extrêmement riche en rebondissements. Je pense que je vais le couper en deux pour ne pas avoir un chapitre démentiellement long et surtout poster plus tôt... Je ne m'engage à aucune date pour l'instant parce que je pars en vacances...

Alixe et Dina ont été là durant l'écriture...


	3. Mars 1

_Journal de mars couvrant du chapitre 54 au chapitre 61_

**Poudlard, Dimanche 1er mars**

Que dire à ce journal ? Que nous nous sommes, une fois de plus, indûment cru sauvés ? Ne sommes-nous que des enfants pour être si prompts à croire que tous les monstres des dessous de lits et des placards ont été efficacement occis ? Sans doute.

Harry s'est courageusement libéré des Horcruxes de Voldemort - et rien ne m'a fait plus sincèrement plaisir depuis des années - oui, plaisir, et non seulement une satisfaction morale. Mais cette victoire ne nous permet de ne refermer qu'une seule des multiples guerres ouvertes par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des guerres qui me traversent de tant de façons. Suis-je un bourreau ? Suis-je une victime ? La frontière est plus poreuse et incertaine que cette enviable distinction.

Ce soir, nous avons arraché, Remus et moi, à Drago que sans doute existait un Horcruxe de Regulus Black. Ce n'est pas l'existence de cet Horcruxe qui m'interroge, finalement, maintenant, au moment de la froide analyse, passé le choc de la confirmation. Nous l'avions supposé - nous savions que Lucius avait conservé d'une manière ou d'une autre du matériel génétique et magique appartenant au plus jeune héritier des Black. Rien d'étonnant.

Je garde pour une autre fois tout ce qui pourrait être dit sur l'existence même de cet Horcruxe. Quelle peuvent être les sentiments de Regulus Black face à son destin - quel niveau de conscience a-t-il de son état ? Espère-t-il encore quoi que ce soit ? Les questions sont sans nombre et sans doute sans réponse. Si je commence à vouloir les lister, je vais me demander ce que Sirius, dont j'observe maintenant depuis des années l'influence (et surtout le besoin de revanche) sur Cyrus, en penserait, et je sais que je vais m'inquiéter pour ce sale gamin attachant. C'est un luxe extravagant. Laissons là tout ensemble le sujet.

Ce qui m'interroge ce soir, c'est pourquoi Drago a-t-il tu jusque-là l'existence de cet Horcruxe et, plus encore, pourquoi il nous l'avoue maintenant. Bien sûr Nero a, dans l'après-midi - dans des circonstances rocambolesques qui prêteraient plutôt à rire dans d'autres moments, révélé à Harry et Cyrus qu'il cherchait activement à le localiser, et ceci rend difficile de tout nier en bloc. Mais Drago pourrait refuser de nous répondre, nous laisser avec nos hypothèses et nos conjonctures quant à l'existence réelle de cet Horcruxe - il refuse bien de nous le donner.

Drago a gardé cet Horcruxe comme un as dans sa manche, j'en suis plus ou moins convaincu. Et il voudrait continuer. Je le crois assez sincère quand il répète qu'il aimerait qu'il n'existât pas et que Nero soit simplement son petit frère, sa seule famille restante, sa raison de vivre. Sauf qu'il ne se ment pas assez lui-même pour le croire ; il ne s'attend même pas à ce que nous le croyions - je dirais même que cette idée lui fait peur. Comme tous les gamins, il aimerait sincèrement que le poids de tout cela lui soit retiré.

J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait bien malgré lui sur un champ de batailles pour lequel il n'avait pas toute la préparation nécessaire. Seul Lucius dans sa fièvre pouvait croire qu'il serait à la hauteur d'autant de risques et d'incertitudes. Nous, nous avons appris à être beaucoup moins arrogants, mais nous sommes préparés. C'est la main la plus sincère que je pouvais tendre à ce jeune homme qui devait être mon filleul. Remus ne croit pas qu'il la saisira parce qu'il ne sent pas sa peur ; il ne voit que la morgue des Malefoy. Lui, qui peut parfois ressentir si précisément les humeurs, les envies et les craintes des autres, semble désarmé devant Drago. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant pour me pousser à prendre une place qu'il estime être la mienne - ça lui ressemblerait bien. Plus exactement, ça ressemblerait à ce que l'influence d'Albus peut créer chez lui de duplicité, de complexité dans le moyen d'atteindre ce qu'il pense être un but louable.

Plusieurs j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'Albus a raison (et ceci est sans lien avec ce que je viens d'écrire juste au dessus) : nous avons sous-estimé Drago comme nous avons sous-estimé Lucius. Mais je diverge de son analyse (de leur analyse) quand ils y voient une menace, un acte de défiance, "un abus de leur confiance" - comme ils peuvent être méprisants des plans des autres parfois ! Drago a gardé le Horcruxe moins comme une monnaie d'échange contre nous que comme un ultime et desespéré moyen de contrôler ce petit frère que ses parents lui ont donné. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je lui ai posé la seule question qui vaille encore la peine d'être posée : "Qui protègera le monde de votre frère ?"

**Poudlard Lundi 2 mars**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai encore la force de tenir ce journal. Est-ce que je ne me fais pas du mal à ressasser nos échecs, nos demi-victoires et nos craintes? Est-ce que je ne leur donne pas encore davantage de poids sur nos vies ? Est-ce que je gagne en distance en m'astreignant à cette discipline ? La vérité est que je ne saurais aller me coucher sans avoir noirci ces pages. La force de l'habitude. La fascination des mots alignés. L'espoir fragile d'avoir dominé mes propres pensées à défaut d'avoir mis plus d'ordre dans le monde.

Aujourd'hui aurait pu être journée normale, ou presque. La presse du matin était plus ouvertement critique de la direction de Poudlard mais nous avions vu pire. Lupin et sa femme sont partis à Londres, après le petit-déjeuner, rejoindre les Darnell pour l'expertise du tableau et diverses autres taches politiques et administratives. J'avais donc le château et ses élèves en garde - voilà, si j'en avais besoin, me voilà responsable de ne pas avoir été plus paranoïaque : aurais-je gardé la Carte du Philosophe sur moi toute la journée, aurais-je été capable de bloquer la petite escapade de Nero Malefoy en temps et en heure ? Nul ne le saura jamais mais la probabilité existe.

Je n'ai su qu'en fin de journée qu'il se passait quelque chose. Harry m'a appelé à l'aide - dans toute autre circonstance le fait qu'il m'appelle aurait été une bénédiction ; Cyrus et lui (Cyrus et lui !) étaient partis avec Drago (!) au secours de ce petit crétin à la cervelle vide au sens propre ; ce dernier avait organisé dans la grotte à la lisière de la forêt sa rencontre avec l'âme de Regulus Black - ou ce que Lucius avait réussi à en conserver. Pouvait-on imaginer pire nouvelle depuis celle de l'enlèvement de Nymphadora ?

Quand le patronus d'Harry m'a trouvé dans mon bureau, j'ai immédiatement su que ça ne pouvait être que quelque chose de grave. Je l'ai su dans mes os. J'aurais préféré qu'il envoie une plume - ça aurait été plus discret mais ceci en disait long sur son excitation, les limites de sa réflexion à ce moment là. Le côté Gryffondor avait repris le dessus. Il était plus qu'urgent que j'aille voir de quoi il en retournait avant qu'une catastrophe d'ampleur gryffondoresque arrive.

Je traversais le Grand Hall à grands pas - aussi rapides que possible sans courir - quand, ironie de la vie, Mélia Ash m'a interpelé. Elle n'a pas été longue à me sonder insinuant, avec raison, que le voyage de Lupin à Londres avait des ramifications non-officielles. Je pense qu'elle pressent qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix face à nous en soutenant ouvertement Ombrage et qu'elle cherche maintenant une porte de sortie. Je n'ai pas eu la bonté d'âme de lui dire fermement qu'elle se leurrait - au moins me concernant ; Lupin serait bien capable de chercher à lui offrir une rédemption ! J'ai dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre - que je la considérais comme importante dans notre équipe - pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Quand j'ai enfin pu sortir du château, j'ai couru. Une inspiration subite m'a fait réquisitionner Hagrid et son engin volant pour les rejoindre ; l'autre option aurait été de demander l'aide d'un elfe ; mais Hagrid pouvait être utile et sa loyauté était acquise. Notre atterrissage sur les contreforts accidentés de la colline des Fondateurs a sans doute détruit l'engin mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de le consigner ici. Peut-être parce que finalement j'ai été content de pouvoir m'en servir non seulement pour ramener les deux Malefoy inanimés mais surtout pour me débarrasser de Cyrus au moment où la tentation aurait pu être plus forte que tout le reste.

Ce pauvre scooter mérite un peu de compassion maintenant que Remus a envoyé ce qu'il en restait à la fonderie de Pré-au-lard et que Nymphadora brûle de faire la leçon à ses fils adoptifs. Ils doivent y être en ce moment même. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je souhaite qu'elle se montre magnanime, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas être le jouet du destin dans ce drame minuscule... Pas le jour où Harry m'a laissé espérer que je n'avais peut-être pas perdu l'intégralité de sa confiance.

Dans la Grotte des Fondateurs, les deux Malefoy étaient évanouis derrière une triple barrière érigée en hâte mais avec beaucoup d'efficacité par ce même Harry - je pense sincèrement que ses examinateurs de fin d'année vont halluciner devant son niveau en sortilèges et enchantements. Un corps blafard et translucide planait au dessus d'eux comme un mauvais augure.

"Drago est tombé après avoir rencontré l'esprit de Regulus", a chuchoté Harry une fois que nous avons réussi à éloigner son frère avec le prétexte opportun de lui faire réparer l'engin ou ce qu'il en restait.

"Regulus n'était pas un piètre sorcier", j'ai répondu. "Quoi qu'en dise la mémoire familiale..."

"Cyrus ne sait presque rien de lui", m'a coupé Harry avant de s'interrompre comme frappé par une idée nouvelle. "En fait, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait... "

"Nous l'avons collectivement enfermé dans le silence", j'ai répondu en me demandant si j'avais trouvé cette idée là tout seul ou si elle me venait de Remus.

"Mais le laisser...", a commencé à objecter Harry avec animation.

"Il ne s'agit pas de le laisser rencontrer Regulus", j'ai confirmé en gardant pour moi que si je laissais faire cela, ce serait sans doute une des rares fois où Remus oserait me dire sans fard tout le mal qu'il peut penser de moi, et que je le laisserais faire. "Regarde Drago et Nero : est-ce que tu as envie d'établir une relation amicale avec ce Regulus-là ?"

"Un Horcruxe n'est jamais l'expression de ce qu'il y a de meilleur en un sorcier", a constaté Harry avec un détachement clinique qui m'a fait froid dans le dos avant de rajouter sur un ton qui lui ressemblait davanatge : "Enfin, je crois."

"De toute façon, il va falloir choisir", j'ai commencé, avant de me rendre compte du parallèle désolant auquel je venais d'arriver- un choix pour un autre. Regulus ou les garçons - la décision était sans équivoque pour moi. "Je ne vais prendre le risque de parlementer...", j'ai formulé diplomatiquement.

"Je comprends", a soufflé Harry avec une certaine émotion. Sans doute ai-je voulu y voir une absolution plus large.

"Tu me couvres", j'ai indiqué en sortant ma baguette sans espérer une confirmation.

"Severus...", il s'est immédiatement inquiété - et il s'est inquiété pour moi, n'essayez pas de me dire le contraire.

"Je vais juste renvoyer cet Horcruxe dans son médaillon et l'éloigner de nous tous. Toi, tiens-toi prêt à attirer les garçons vers toi, le plus loin possible de lui... et surtout, à m'assommer si jamais je me tourne vers toi ! Tu n'hésiteras pas !", j'ai ordonné en plantant fermement mes yeux dans les siens.

"Non", il a promis d'une toute petite voix mais sans détourner le regard.

"J'ai besoin d'être sûr", j'ai insisté, frappé une fois de plus par le parallèle. Devrait-il vraiment m'assommer ? Est-ce que ça solderait tous les comptes entre nous ?

"Tu peux l'être", il a répondu plus fort. Ses yeux verts m'ont semblé déterminés.

"A trois", j'ai donc indiqué en me préparant.

Tout ensuite est allé très vite. Les barrières sont tombées très vite à ma demande, il semble que la dernière était déjà en train de se désagréger. La puissance de la magie noire à l'oeuvre m'a saisi quand je me suis avancé, toutes pensées bloquées. La forme translucide est montée vers le plafond de la grotte et s'est mise à tournoyer mais je n'ai pas levé les yeux. Il ne fallait pas prendre la proie pour l'ombre. La source de la magie était le médaillon et seule la source était importante. Le reste était que distraction, comme cette impression d'entendre appeler mon nom par une voix que ma mémoire pensait disparue - pas celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non.

Est-ce que Cyrus aurait résisté à cela ? Est-ce que Sirius n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose que répondre à l'appel geignard de son petit frère ? Je n'ai heureusement jamais eu plus proximité avec Regulus Black qu'avec son aîné. Malgré Serpentard, malgré les Mangemorts. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un sale gosse de sang pur, à peine moins sincère dans son mépris que ses cousines, sans doute moins maladivement fasciné par l'idée de grandeur, efficace dans ses sortilèges, convaincu de n'avoir besoin de personne. Pas réellement si différent de son aîné, donc, malgré ce que les deux pourraient en dire.

Bref, j'ai ignoré les distractions comme les appels, et le corps de Drago et celui de l'elfe ont glissé assez rapidement vers Harry. C'est ensuite que la bataille a commencé : j'ai voulu éloigner le médaillon de Nero, et ça s'est révélé impossible. Le médaillon a rougi jusque dans sa chaîne, le gamin s'est arqué de douleur. J'étais devant un dilemme : emmener le gosse avec le Horcruxe ou le laisser là ?

Est-ce à cause des yeux de Harry que j'ai choisi la première solution ? Vais-je le regretter ?

J'ai donc transporté magiquement moi-même le corps de Nero. Le médaillon a cessé de rougeoyer et la forme spectrale a disparu brusquement. L'énergie, j'ai pensé, combien de temps le corps de Nero pouvait-il nourrir l'Horcruxe ? Devais-je en profiter ? Les yeux verts de Harry étaient sur moi ; le pouls de Drago sous mes doigts était faible et celui de Nero, imperceptible. J'ai entrouvert mon esprit à la détection d'une présence mentale capable de se retourner contre nous et je n'ai rien senti. J'ai décidé que la vie était la plus importante une nouvelle fois.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà fait ce choix auparavant. Me sacrifier pour Lily, Harry, Remus ou Cyrus, je l'ai déjà fait mais ce n'était pas le choix du risque de la vie sur la certitude de la sécurité de la mort. Je suis encore sidéré de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai fait ce choix. Tout mettre sur les yeux d'Harry est sans doute exagéré mais pourtant... quand je revois la scène, que je repense au choix, je vois ses yeux.

Cyrus et Hagrid ont ensuite embarqué nos trois blessés tant bien que mal sur le scooter réparé. Ils sont partis, et Harry et moi les avons suivis à pied. Aucun de nous n'a eu la parole facile. Nous étions déjà près du lac, le château à la fois gigantesque ombre menaçante,et havre rayonnant de vie et de lumière, quand Harry s'est arrêté.

"Severus, je crois que je dois te le dire : je comprends que tu m'aies menti. Je sais que Papa vous a tous poussés dans cette voie - et il n'y en avait peut-être pas d'autre. Je suis vivant... je..."

"Tu ne me dois rien, je n'ai fait que ce que j'estimais nécessaire, et pas ce que Remus me demandait ", j'ai maugréé.

"Ok, disons cela autrement", il a bizarrement repris. "Tu ne me dois rien toi non plus, même pas d'excuses. Je prends ce que tu as fait comme la preuve de ton affection pour moi - si j'avais besoin d'une preuve."

Je crois que je suis resté stupidement planté là dans la nuit, les reflets de la lune sur le lac pour tout éclairage.

"Je suis sûr que nous sommes attendus", il a repris en se remettant en marche avec un signe de tête à lui-même comme pour se confirmer qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Je cherchais encore quoi répondre, quelles assurances lui donner quand nous sommes arrivés au pied de l'escalier. Hagrid et Monsieur Rusard ramassaient les morceaux du scooter dans une brouette gigantesque.

"Vous allez en faire quoi ?", l'a interrogé Harry avec une voix que je savais faussement indifférente.

"Monsieur le directeur ne veut plus en voir un seul morceau", l'a informé le concierge l'air à la fois réjoui et circonspect. Il sentait sans doute qu'il y avait des ramifications qu'il ne mesurait pas. "Nous l'apporterons à la fonderie du village..."

"Faut pas lui en vouloir, Harry", a lâché Hagrid.

"On t'en trouvera un autre", a promis Harry avec une ferveur nouvelle.

Le concierge croyant avoir compris toute l'affaire s'est fendu d'un sourire matois. Il essaiera sans doute de prévenir Remus et s'étonnera une nouvelle fois du traitement que l'information subira.

"Rien d'urgent", a répondu Hagrid mesurant pour une fois que Harry se désignait un peu trop visiblement comme coupable.

"T'inquiète Hagrid", a répondu Harry en se détournant. Dans son pas, j'ai vu une détermination que Remus allait avoir du mal à contrer.

On a retrouvé Nymphadora à l'infirmerie - Remus avait a priori entraîné Cyrus dans la grande salle dans un semblant de normalité. Madame Pomfresh finissait son diagnostique et, sans surprise, il était mauvais pour l'avenir de Nero.

"Elle ressent comme une présence", a expliqué Nymphadora en désignant le médaillon toujours serré dans la main du gosse qui devait dominer le monde selon Lucius.

"La bonne blague", a murmuré Harry.

"Impossible de lui ouvrir la main" a rajouté Pompom. "Rien n'y fait. Le corps refuse de se relâcher..."

"Je peux... si vous me secondez et me surveillez, je peux essayer d'en savoir plus", j'ai proposé.

"Severus meurt d'envie de se faire assommer par moi ce soir" a indiqué Harry dans une pique acide que son petit frère adoptif n'aurait pas dédaignée - mais il avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Pompom et Nymphadora l'ont imité sans calembredaine.

J'ai essayé pendant de longues minutes de pénétrer l'esprit de Nero prostré sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Toutes les autres fois que j'avais essayé, j'étais entré dans ses pensées comme dans un moulin, ou plutôt comme on glisse sur un lac gelé : l'absence de toute aspérité supprimait tout frottement, on était sorti avant même d'être entré. Cette fois, c'était tout à fait différent. J'attaquais une forteresse extrêmement haute et bien gardée, hérissée de piques et entourés de douves profondes. Je n'osais imaginer les quantités d'énergie pompées dans les réserves du petit corps devant moi pour me maintenir à l'écart de l'esprit de Nero - ou autre chose. D'ailleurs, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui a mis fin à l'expérience.

"Vous allez le tuer", elle a déclaré en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Peut-être, n'est-ce pas grave, j'ai pensé, mais il y avait les yeux verts de Harry dans la pièce. L'appel de la vie. Et j'ai obéi.

Quand je leur ai expliqué mes observations, aucun n'a pourtant trouvé de raison d'être particulièrement optimiste. "Il faut appeler Albus", a proposé Dora de manière symptomatique. Pompom a hoché la tête d'un air entendu. Harry a soupiré. Le repas avait fini dans l'intervalle puisque Remus nous a rejoint. Harry et moi l'avons mis au courant de tous les éléments qui pouvaient encore lui manquer. A la mention des barrières mentales renouvelées de Nero, il n'a pas parlé d'Albus mais s'est plutôt tourné vers moi - oui, j'en conçois une certaine fierté.

"Albus nous enverra son médecin - elle rêvait de pouvoir observer Nero, c'est l'occasion", j'ai perfidement susurré.

"Tu as une autre idée", s'est enquis Remus déjà convaincu.

"Teivo Teivanen", j'ai indiqué sobrement. Je ne saurais dire quand l'idée m'était venue mais elle était là, comme une évidence. Il me semblait que la médecine serait une réponse trop partielle devant l'ampleur du problème.

"Celui qui a fait ces potions qui permettent de récupérer les souvenirs des morts", s'est rappelé Harry - et ça aussi, ça ne m'a pas fait de peine.

"Tu veux récupérer quoi ?", a questionné directement Remus.

"Ce qui peut l'être", j'ai soupiré.

Là, après avoir écrit à Teivo, je me demande ce qui mérite encore d'être sauvé. Pas sûr que je le mérite, moi. Est-ce que la décision de lui laisser la vie dans la grotte n'exige pas de moi davantage ? Je n'en sais rien. Ou je ne veux pas le savoir. Décidément quand les yeux de Harry ne sont pas sur moi, les choses changent considérablement.

**Poudlard, mardi 3 mars**

Ce soir, Zephariah Darnell, notre expert en peinture magique, est passé à la radio et a rempli sa mission - il a planté tous les éléments qu'on attendait de lui : le rôle des Malefoy, le Seigneur des ténèbres, la magie noire rare qui aurait été placée sur l'oeuvre. Il n'a pas été trop explicite ; il a laissé les imaginations faire le reste - comme j'ai expliqué à Cyrus. Encore une fois, je me donne un crédit que je ne mérite pas.

Je dois noter ici que j'ai gagné la présence du jeune Lupin tous les soirs pendant sept jours à mes côtés ; il s'est en effet désigné comme victime expiatoire de toutes les frustrations de Mélia Ash envers Poudlard. Sommé de sanctionner, Remus me l'a collé dans les pattes pour de multiples raisons qu'il n'a même pas eu la peine de m'expliquer. Ma réputation fait que je suis considéré comme une "bonne punition" par l'ensemble de mes collègues et de la très grande majorité des élèves, je le sais. Que les enfants Lupin soient sans doute moins impressionnés par l'idée de passer une soirée avec moi est une idée qui vient à peu de personne, je crois. Mélia Ash ne pourra pas dire que Remus a pris sa requête autrement qu'au sérieux.

La seule plus grande "punition" aurait été qu'il surveille lui-même la retenue de son fils - Radio Poudlard se souvient encore des rares fois où il est intervenu en ce sens et de l'effet plutôt durable que ces interventions directes ont eu sur le comportement de son fils puîné. Outre que je doute qu'il ait envie de donner plus d'ampleur encore à l'incident, Remus aurait perdu en mobilité - un mauvais choix en ce moment.

L'autre option crédible aurait été Minerva, légitime comme directrice de Gryffondor et réputée pour sa justice et son humour plutôt que son laxisme. La raison pour laquelle Remus m'a choisi... je la connais. Il s'inquiète trop pour son fils pour ne pas le confier en ce moment, à quelqu'un qui en sait assez sur l'ensemble des tenants et des aboutissants. Oui, je suis touché qu'il me fasse confiance pour cela, même si j'ai fait mon malin quand il me l'a annoncé, lui reprochant à demi-mot de me donner le sale rôle.

Ne suis-je pas hypocrite ?

Dans tout ce qui me fascine chez les Lupin, je sais qu'il y a, en miroir, ce que je n'ai pas eu : un père, une relation filiale, biologique ou non. Ce que je n'aurais jamais sans doute non plus, d'ailleurs. Je suis père par procuration des fils Lupin en quelque sorte... et c'est déjà quelque chose.

J'ai beau les avoir quasiment tout le temps sous le nez, je ne sais pas exactement comment Remus réussit à imposer son autorité à ses fils. Je veux dire, je sais leur proximité, je sais leur complicité, je sais même leurs oppositions. Mais je ne sais pas exactement comment Remus fait pour autant.

Je peux supposer des choses, je l'ai vu imposer son autorité à mes collègues ; je l'ai vu s'opposer au Ministre, je l'ai vu tancer un certain nombre d'élèves. Je peux confirmer tout ce que sa légende dit : il élève très rarement la voix ; il est glacial - par contraste avec sa nature chaleureuse bien sûr ; il est déterminé. Mais est-il le même quand il doit faire la loi avec ses propres enfants ? Je sais, c'est une question de voyeur, mais c'est une question que je me suis posé suffisamment de fois pour lui laisser une page dans mon journal.

La vérité est que je connais uniquement le résultat - Harry comme Cyrus se mettent rarement volontairement dans son collimateur. Donc, ils craignent sa colère, quelque soit la forme qu'elle puisse prendre. Peut-être que colère n'est pas le bon mot - il en dit trop sur mes propres relations avec mon père. Harry et Cyrus redoutent sans doute les reproches de Remus. Et l'un comme l'autre l'ont déjà plus ou moins naïvement reconnu devant moi.

Harry l'a appelé Papa après une engueulade fondatrice - tout le château l'a su. Il n'a pas seulement posé clairement des limites ; Remus a gagné le respect d'un môme de six ans dont personne ne s'était jamais réellement occupé. Et je sais suffisamment en quoi c'est un tour de force. Après l'arrivée de Cyrus, il y a eu ce retour d'Albanie qui a mis fin aux maraudes et dérives d'un duo qui m'en rappelait trop un autre - je crois que ma fascination remonte à cette date. Il y avait là une rupture avec le destin en un sens, quelque chose qui poussait à croire que Cyrus pouvait avoir sa propre existence, que ma potion interdite pouvait modifier de manière positive des données qui pouvaient paraître aussi résistantes et solides que des athamés de bonne façon. Il y a eu la décision de Cyrus qui m'a inquiétée et fascinée en même temps - même après tout ce temps, j'ai du mal à expliquer pourquoi.

Depuis, quand j'ai essayé de savoir ce que Remus avait pu lui dire pour le mettre au travail, Cyrus m'a plusieurs fois répété de ne pas le sous-estimer. Un mélange de loyauté et de pudeur dont je n'ai su que faire.

Malgré tout cela, je ne sais toujours pas imaginer la scène, imaginer les mots, imaginer les dynamiques ; et ça me frustre au-delà de toute logique. L'écrire dans ce journal n'y change malheureusement rien.

**Poudlard, Jeudi 5 mars**

Teivo est là en moins d'une journée. Il a répondu de manière enthousiaste et à mon invitation officieuse et à l'invitation officielle de Poudlard. Il est arrivé hier mais nous avons travaillé toute la nuit et je n'ai pas eu la force d'écrire mon journal. J'essaie de noter rapidement l'essentiel ce matin avant d'aller en cours.

"Votre affaire m'intéresse. Mais venir ici dans la meilleure école de magie d'Europe m'excite également terriblement", m'a-t-il confié dans le carrosse qui nous a ramené de Pré-au-lard. Une idée de Remus, ça, lui faire prendre le chemin le plus long, le plus officiel. "Ça le mettra dans le bain", a-t-il estimé avec cette lueur amusée dans les yeux que je ne sais pas toujours totalement interpréter.

Poudlard lui rend bien son excitation. Son costume, sa réputation éblouissent les élèves et les professeurs. A croire qu'il faudrait couvrir ses robes d'amulettes, de fragments d'os, se tatouer les mains de runes et se parfumer au vieux cuir et aux plantes séchées pour devenir populaire !

Mélia Ash est allée jusqu'à nous ouvrir ses appartements - plus sobres et ordonnés que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer - pour le voir de plus près. Évidemment j'ai dû me plier à cette plaisanterie - une des conversations les plus insipides de toute ma vie d'adulte ! (Oui, je me suis terriblement ennuyé enfant. Pas la peine de poser la question).

Je ne pense pas que Teivo travaille pour quiconque d'autres que lui même mais il pose beaucoup de questions et beaucoup de questions intelligentes sur les Lupin. Remus le fascine. Harry le questionne. Cyrus l'intéresse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de toutes ces enquêtes. J'essaie de me poser en barrière entre lui et les garçons - Remus est assez grand pour décider à quelles questions il veut bien répondre. Mais Harry n'a pas besoin d'un chamaan un peu trop curieux des épreuves qu'il a traversées ; Cyrus n'a pas besoin que Teivo se pose réellement la question du pourquoi de sa ressemblance avec Nero, même si pour l'instant il n'a pas estimé avoir besoin de le voir. Je n'ai pas insisté mais je reconnais que cette limite m'a interrogé.

J'imagine que notre ami finlandais se protège - travailler sur les âmes, les mémoires pose des questions éthiques. La réponse de Teivanen semble être de ne pas s'intéresser aux corps, de refuser de les voir tant qu'ils n'ont pas à ingurgiter des potions ou à émettre des souvenir. Encore une réification de l'âme qui me fait penser aux travaux de Thymos de Sparte et à la réflexion d'Albus.

Nos tests et nos préparations toute la nuit étaient passionnants. Au-delà de toute éthique. Corps ou pas corps. âme tenue pour des choses ou tenue pour intouchable. Toutes ces distinctions sont intéressantes mais le travail de Teivo est lui totalement fascinant dans ce qu'il mêle de savoirs ancestraux, de pragmatismes, de théories et d'inventivité. J'ai une chance unique de le regarder faire. Je l'écris ici pour la postérité.

**Poudlard Vendredi 6 mars**

C'est encore le matin que je prends le temps de noter où nous en sommes.

Je me relis et je me trouve ridicule : on dirait qu'un jour je prendrai le temps de relire tout ce fatras et que j'en tirerais une nouvelle sagesse !

Si un jour je suis sage, que j'ai le temps de me pencher lucidement sur ces écrits bouillon et émotifs, je sais que je les brûlerais.

C'est peut-être parce que j'en suis convaincu que je continue de remplir ce cahier avec constance. Je sais que je brûlerais tout cela. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Je me sens obligé - et j'en rirais de tout mon saoul plus tard, ne revenons pas là-dessus - de consigner où nous mènent les travaux de Teivanen. Sans surprise ils ne me rendent pas optimistes - Nero est fabriqué de bric et de broc, de bribes de conscience, de matériels génétiques mélangés, nous le savions déjà. C'est bien un Horcruxe qui contenait l'âme de Regulus, nous l'avons confirmé. Ce que nous pourrions nous enorgueillir d'avoir découvert, c'est la nature des relations entre les deux. L'Horcruxe reconnaît les gènes présents dans le corps de Nero et n'a qu'une cesse, le posséder ou le reposséder, si on veut être précis. Sauf que ces gènes ne sont pas seuls et que d'autres volontés sont à l'oeuvre.

Si je me risquais à une comparaison, c'est un peu ce qui aurait pu se passer si Cyrus et Sirius avaient lutté l'un contre l'autre. Nous savons que parfois l'un a cherché à faire taire l'autre mais ces moments ont toujours été très courts. Et dans le fond, ils ont été plutôt d'accord, ils ont su coexister. Plus exactement, Siirus a eu la sagesse (oui j'ai pesé mes mots avant de les écrire) de laisser Cyrus mener la vie qui convenait à l'âge du corps qui l'abrite. Les rares fois où il a pris le dessus, il a cherché à protéger Cyrus et non à l'asservir. C'est une sagesse qui ne semble pas un instant traverser ce qu'il reste de l'âme de Regulus.

Non seulement il combat Nero mais il combat aussi, je l'ai déjà écrit, toute intrusion extérieure, semblant penser qu'elle lui serait par nature contraire. Cela complique les efforts de Teivo pour essayer de sauver ce qui nous semble encore sauvable - peut-être pas le corps de Nero, peut-être pas son intégrité intellectuelle si elle a jamais existé, mais la mémoire de l'expérience qu'il a été voire celle de Regulus. Comprendre ce que nous avions là, dit autrement.

Tout cela est logique et raisonnable mais me déplaît. Renoncer à Nero sans autre lutte me déplaît. Je sais combien Drago serait horrifié. Je le sais parce que, hier soir, il est venu. Il est venu librement et de lui-même (j'ai du mal à le croire mais je ne vois personne qui ait pu l'inlfuencer, ici à Poudlard) nous donner ce qu'il retenait encore : ce qu'il savait vraiment des travaux de Lucius. Il l'a fait pour sauver Nero. N'est-ce pas à la fois fascinant et affligeant ?

Ce que j'ai fait avant d'écrire ces lignes, sans en parler à personne d'autres, je l'ai donc fait pour lui. Mais pas seulement. Cyrus ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'on abandonne Nero, si je prenais le risque de lui demander - ce que je ne ferais pas. Ses raisons sont évidentes. Harry non plus, je le pressens. Ses yeux verts seraient durs et intimidants. Remus ou Albus n'ont plus ces exigences - leurs priorités sont ailleurs, politiques, juridiques, raisonnables et logiques. Il ne reste que moi et mon reflet dans un miroir. C'est en substance ce que j'ai dit dans ma lettre au docteur Smiley. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il reste à sauver, comme corps et comme esprit, mais si vous voulez essayer... Pour la paix de l'esprit de Cyrus, pour les yeux de Harry, pour mon miroir.

Elle sera là ce soir, après son service. Je la ferai entrer à Poudlard par un de ces passages dérobés que je déteste. Telle est à la fois mon secret et la vérité.

**Poudlard, Samedi 7 mars**

J'ai raccompagné Susan ce matin hors de Poudlard mais pas à Pré-au-lard. Elle ne peut pas être venue, et je ne serais pas le goujat qui la mettra dans l'embarras. Pas après la nuit que nous venons de passer. Comme la fois où je l'avais rencontrée chez Albus, ce qui m'a frappé c'est à la fois son absence de jugement moral sur nos choix - elle comprenait ce que Teivo avait cherché à faire ; elle en comprenait la logique - et son empathie totale pour chacun de nous - Nero et Regulus compris. Elle saisissait parfaitement le dilemme.

"Essayons de donner une chance au corps de faire des choix", elle a sobrement indiqué avant de se mettre au travail.

C'était lutter avant tout contre Regulus. Nous avons essayé toute la nuit, et nous avons perdu. Le corps de Nero a connu une crise de croissance qui aurait pu le tuer. Selon Susan, s'il n'avait pas déjà connu une croissance artificielle, il n'aurait pas supporter. Teivo a essayé de profiter de cette mobilisation physique pour récupérer d'avantage de pensées et de souvenirs - en vain. Tous les trois - Madame Pomfresh est restée avec nous, mais elle s'est davantage occupée de nous - de nous faire boire et manger, par exemple - que de Nero - enfin, de Regulus. A l'aube, Regulus nous a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Et à parler à "ceux qui décident ici".

J'ai donc eu l'infâme privilège d'aller réveiller Remus et Dora avec ces nouvelles que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier. Ils ont attendu que je revienne d'avoir raccompagné Susan hors de Poudlard pour nous rejoindre avec les garçons - les yeux de Harry, les frissons de Cyrus, exactement ce qu'il me manquait. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent plus les écarter mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai apprécié de leur montrer mon échec.

Nous ne savions pas ce que Regulus voudrait. Nymphadora s'inquiétait de ce qu'il verrait en Cyrus, Remus de ce qui voudrait tout court. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à réellement m'inquiéter - la transformation du corps était impressionnante mais elle me paraissait un chant du cygne. Mais nous étions tous d'accord pour affronter ce phénomène magique ensemble.

Vu ce qu'il nous a plus ou moins raconté, je pense sincèrement que jamais nous aurions pu l'anticiper. Il aurait cherché les Horcruxes ? Il aurait donc su le projet du Seigneur des ténèbres quand la plupart des Mangemorts - et moi, surtout moi - ne voyions encore que la victoire probable ? Il en aurait détruit un ? Si ce n'était pas assez incroyable, il aurait accepté que Lucius le tue - après avoir créé un Horcruxe de lui-même ?

Regulus est si fier de lui, qu'il a eu du mal à admettre l'idée que Harry ait pu terminer ce qu'il avait peut-être commencé. Il n'était pas non plus tellement intéressé par Cyrus - quand on pense combien la question intéressait Nero ! Regulus voit en lui le fils de Sirius mais il semble certain que la réconciliation avec son frère aîné serait impossible et ne voit pas non plus l'intérêt de mieux connaître son potentiel neveu. Il m'a enfin paru bien plus anticonformiste que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Il faut que j'ai l'honnêteté de l'écrire ici.

Cyrus a pleuré sur le courage du petit frère de Sirius. Il a pleuré sur les choix qu'il avait faits. Moi, je... moi, je me demande ce que tout ça dit de moi. Je n'ai pas vu ou je n'ai pas voulu voir ? Je me croyais si méchant, si cynique, si revenu de la bonté humaine, alors... et je n'ai pas vu le plan, je n'ai pas vu le risque - pas tant que la vie de Lily était en jeu. Je n'ai pas vu ce que toutes ces violences faisaient progressivement de moi ! Ne serai-je qu'un indécrottable romantique ? Un enfant qui ne peut pas croire que le pire est possible et même probable ? Ne suis-je pas pire que Dumbledore ou Lupin quand ils s'accrochent mordicus à leur idée que l'homme est réformable ?

OOOO

Le mois de mars était super long et riche en évènements, je vous livre le journal de Severus en deux parties pour une fois.


	4. Mars 2

Couvre les chapitres 62 à 66

**Poudlard, Dimanche 8 mars.**

Ce matin, c'est Remus qui a frappé à ma porte avant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

"Qui ?" est la seule question qui m'est venue, comme une terreur, quand je l'ai vu sur mon paillasson.

"Albus vient de m'envoyer une plume...", il a prudemment indiqué.

Je l'ai laissé entrer sans un mot et j'ai jeté un sortilège de silence sur la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

"Regulus n'a cessé de grandir toute la nuit. Le médecin d'Albus dit que le rythme a encore accéléré", il a rapidement expliqué - inquiet mais content comme moi que le problème ne soit pas Cyrus ou Harry, je le sentais dans mes os.

"Susan était auprès de lui ?", j'ai relevé.

"Je pense que c'est elle - Albus ne précise pas mais je ne le vois pas élargir encore le cercle", a reconnu Remus.

"Tu veux que j'y aille ?", j'ai sobrement enquêté. Remus a eu l'air incapable de me demander cela. "C'est mon jour de congé, je vais où je veux", j'ai repris à sa place.

"Merci Severus."

Je suis parti dans l'heure pour Londres. Personne ne s'est étonné de me voir m'éloigner - même Hagrid m'a souhaité une bonne journée hors de Poudlard. Comme si j'étais allé à la foire ! Je suis allé à Finchley sans trop de détours. Même la destination ne pouvait pas réellement surprendre. Je vais parfois rendre visite à Albus sur mon temps libre.

Il m'a lui même conduit à la chambre où Susan veillait sur un Regulus qui s'agitait dans son lit les yeux fermés comme on fait un mauvais rêve. Sans un regard pour nous, elle a continué à s'efforcer à le maintenir physiquement. Je n'ai hésité qu'une seconde. Je suis venu lui prêter main forte. Elle m'a remercié d'un signe de tête tout en s'empressant de lui faire avaler une gorgée de potions grâce à un ingénieux flacon à bec verseur. Il a hoqueté, et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vomisse la mixture, mais il a dégluti et s'est relâché dans mes bras. Susan lui a ensuite jeté un sort de sommeil.

"C'est un cercle infernal", m'a soufflé Susan ensuite. Ses traits étaient tirés. Pas autant que ceux de Regulus, non, mais assez pour que je m'inquiète de sa santé. "Il lutte contre le vieillissement... il s'épuise et il sombre. Son corps reprend le dessus... comme une malédiction..."

"Vous avez tenté quoi que ce soit ?", j'ai sobrement enquêté. Je regrettais presque de l'avoir attirée dans ce piège. Elle nous donnait son temps, son savoir et son énergie. Le méritions-nous? Que devait-elle à Albus pour prendre ces risques pour sa santé voire sa réputation ? Me le dirait-elle si je lui demandais ?

"Je soutiens ses fonctions vitales : le coeur est mis à forte contribution... il brûle toutes ses forces... je viens de lui préparer une potion de vitalité... c'est un peu risible, sans doute...", elle a expliqué.

"Vous l'accompagnez - vous faites votre devoir de médecin", je l'ai coupée.

"Dans votre bouche, ça paraît plus noble que je le ressens", elle a souri.

C'était un moment très étrange pour sourire sans doute, pourtant ça lui était venu avec naturel. Albus s'est détourné. Pourtant nous n'avions rien dit de stupide ou d'inconvenant.

"Il dort", elle a repris en regardant Regulus. Elle a bordé doucement les draps autour de son corps.

"Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos vous aussi, Susan", est intervenu Albus. "J'ai un brunch qui nous attend tous les trois. Manger de bonnes choses est réconfortant... rappelle ce que peut la vie..."

Susan a eu presque un sourire moqueur et elle a semblé silencieusement me prendre à témoin du ridicule assumé d'Albus. N'importe qui d'autres mourrait de honte avant d'avoir terminé des paroles pareilles.

"Vos elfes le surveilleront ?", elle a demandé en se levant.

"Bien sûr", a confirmé Albus, et nous l'avons suivi hors de la chambre jusqu'au grand escalier puis dans le petit salon où un copieux brunch était servi pour trois, comme annoncé.

"Je meurs de faim, Albus", a reconnu Susan en s'asseyant et en se servant sans attendre d'oeufs brouillés et de toasts au saumon.

"Magnifique", s'est réjoui Albus en l'imitant.

Je me suis installé avec un peu plus de dignité et j'ai sobrement rempli mon assiette de salade d'agrumes. On aurait dit que ces deux là n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours !

"Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Severus !", s'est brusquement arrêtée Susan. "Être médecin c'est un peu comme être Auror. On mange quand on peut, autant qu'on peut, quand on le peut. La même chose pour le sommeil."

"Loin de moi tout jugement", j'ai promis parce que je sentais que Albus allait insister pour que je dise quelque chose d'approchant si je ne le faisais pas.

"Vos yeux sont éloquents", a prétendu Susan en se remettant à manger à peine plus lentement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a tant surpris qu'elle parle de mes yeux. Comme si j'avais jusque là oublié que j'en avais. J'ai réalisé que les siens étaient bleus, très pâles.

"J'ai juste été surpris", je me suis justifié - sans trop savoir pourquoi je le faisais. "Mais je comprends bien l'énergie physique et mentale que vous demande... vos soins... Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs... Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi vous en faites autant - mais je vous en remercie..."

Il m'a semblé alors que c'était la seule chose à faire - la remercier. Là, ce soir devant mon journal, je mesure combien j'ai voulu faire ce que Remus aurait fait à ma place. J'étais son envoyé plus que moi même.

"Personne d'autre ne peut le faire", m'a répondu Susan avant que Albus ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour me rabrouer - ses yeux l'annonçaient pour lui. Elle a avalé en catastrophe ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour le faire.

"Faut-il le faire ?", j'ai répondu sans détour. La question m'intéressait vraiment.

"Aucune souffrance n'est justifiée", elle a affirmé.

"Aucune ?"

"Aucune."

Pendant les secondes qui ont suivi nous avons mangé en silence. Même Albus ne trouvait pas quoi dire puis Susan a repris.

"Et vous, que faites-vous là, Severus ?"

"Je suis ici... à la demande de Lupin", j'ai articulé.

"Pour voir s'il souffre ?"

"Non", j'ai souri. "Lupin n'aime pas plus que vous la souffrance, Susan. Je viens voir ce qui peut être fait."

"Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur", a froidement estimé Susan en se resservant en oeufs brouillés. Albus a bu une longue gorgée de thé.

"A part réduire sa souffrance", j'ai obligeamment complété.

"Exactement. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure, c'est mon devoir."

"Vous êtes ici par devoir ?", j'ai insisté.

"Comme vous, en un sens, non ?"

"Je parlerais plutôt de loyauté", j'ai commencé. Il m'a semblé sentir mes joues vouloir rougir et je n'ai pas tourné la tête vers Albus. "Par responsabilité..."

"La nuance est intéressante", a commenté Susan en reposant pour la première fois ses couverts pour prendre sa tasse de thé et la vider d'un trait.

"Susan ne me doit rien, Severus", a commencé alors lentement Albus. "Je sais que vous vous posez la question - c'est une question légitime. Susan est mon médecin, elle a ma confiance et elle n'en abuse pas. Je suis heureux qu'elle trouve la situation... suffisamment intéressante pour nous offrir son expertise et son assistance..."

"Moi aussi, Albus", je l'ai coupé sans doute trop vite.

"Oui, vous non plus vous ne me devez rien, Severus - plus rien depuis longtemps", il reprend avec une insistance un peu étrange. "Je sais que quand vous parlez de loyauté, vous ne parlez pas de moi..."

"...Albus..."

"Vous parlez de Remus, de Harry, de Cyrus et du reste de leur famille, et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir", il a terminé en faisant signe aux elfes de lui resservir du thé.

Je crois que je fulminais, mais je me suis mis à manger pour essayer d'avaler ce qui venait d'être déballé inutilement devant cette femme, ce médecin, ce psychiatre. Elle me regardait évidemment.

"J'ai détesté Poudlard", elle a soudain, bizarrement, annoncé quand elle a pris la parole. "Albus le sait déjà - et depuis longtemps - mais j'ai détesté presque chaque minute de mes études à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas d'amis - je ne tenais pas à avoir des amis ; des gens de mon âge, puérils et inintéressants... J'aurais préféré rencontrer individuellement mes professeurs plutôt que de devoir me fondre dans une classe - et ne parlons pas des points, de la coupe ou des maisons !", elle s'est exclamée avec une sincérité désarmante. "J'ai supplié chaque vacances mes parents de me laisser suivre une scolarité par correspondance... Mon insistance les a conduits à m'envoyer voir un psychiatre - ma mère est née-moldue... Il a conclu que j'étais trop mûre pour mon âge... il m'a dit de m'accrocher, d'apprendre à jouer le jeu... Il a aussi compris que j'avais peur pour mes parents - sans que je lui ai jamais parlé de la guerre... Il m'a fasciné - je l'aurais bien épousé alors, je crois... Quand ma mère a réalisé l'ampleur de ma fascination, elle a refusé de financer d'autres séances."

Cette confession m'a sidéré. Je n'ai pas su quoi en faire. C'était une gêne physique et totale. Je voulais me cacher, très profondément dans le tapis persan sous mes pieds par exemple, disparaître de la pièce. C'est la première fois de mon entière existence que je regrettais de ne pas être un animagus. Harry ou Cyrus ont souvent raconté que leurs animagus leur offraient un bon refuge en cas de stress.

Susan s'est remise à manger, posément cette fois, avec distinction et calme. Ses mains fines tenaient les couverts avec fermeté, comme les mains d'un artisan tiennent un outil. Ça m'hypnotisait. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'elle m'offrait un gage, une contrepartie. Elle m'offrait une confession comme celle qu'Albus a faite en mon nom. Lui aussi l'a compris, je crois. Il s'est mis à parler de Fudge et du prochain conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

A l'heure où j'écris ce compte-rendu dans mon journal, Remus, Dora et les garçons doivent de nouveau être au chevet de Regulus. Je ne sais pas quel bien cela peut faire - mais Lupin m'a assuré qu'il fallait que Cyrus affronte Regulus - qu'il ne devienne pas un fantasme. Je me dis qu'il prend cette option maintenant parce qu'il sent que Regulus va mourrir - c'est une question de jours, Susan en est elle-aussi convaincue. Saurons nous vivre après ? Je me le demande.

**oo Lundi 9 mars – 38 ans de Remus Lupin**

C'était l'anniversaire de Remus aujourd'hui. J'avoue que je l'avais totalement oublié. Je ne lui ai jamais dans le passé souhaité son anniversaire mais j'en connais la date. Les autres années, on m'a proposé de manger du gâteau pour l'occasion. Dès la première année où il est revenu à Poudlard - je crois que j'avais refusé.

Cette année, les choses ont pris une autre ampleur. Harry et Cyrus en ont fait une célébration publique à grands coups de Feux Fuséeboums et de photos projetées. Merlin sait quand ils ont pu préparer cela avec les devoirs qu'ils ont et le temps que leur prend Regulus ! Même Remus avait l'air avant tout sidéré du projet. Je ne me souviens pas d'une autre fois où il ait renoncé à jouer son rôle de directeur en public devant ses enfants.

Puis-je lui jeter la pierre ? Moi-même je ne savais plus vraiment ce qui était juste, ce qui était souhaitable ou simplement nécessaire. Le règlement ? La compréhension ? Le désordre mis ou l'hommage rendu ? Heureusement que Minerva a eu plus d'aplomb que moi et a trouvé une solution mêlant clémence et rappel à l'ordre. Elle a proposé à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient d'aider Harry et Cyrus à nettoyer la grande Salle. Et ils étaient nombreux autant par amitié pour les fils Lupin que par volonté de participer à la célébration - je l'ai bien mesuré. Je pourrais dire que c'est par arrivisme tardif. Je pourrais grincer. Mais je sais que tout cela a simplement fait plaisir à Remus, je l'ai lu sur ses traits.

Harry a assumé sa responsabilité avec une simplicité tranquille que je n'ai su que lui envier - Cyrus s'est planqué derrière lui avec une nervosité qui m'a renvoyé à l'éternelle question de ses relations avec Remus. Comme des tas d'autres fois, je n'ai pas su m'empêcher de les comparer à d'autres à qui ils ressemblent trop physiquement. Deux autres qui hantent toujours mes cauchemars.

James aurait-il assumé une telle célébration publique et ses conséquences ? La vérité est que je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais dire que non - pourtant je sais combien il était loyal envers ses amis et combien il oubliait sa propre sécurité pour celle des autres. J'aimerais que Harry soit plus prudent - c'est ma façon de dire que je ne veux pas qu'il lui ressemble trop. Je veux espérer que Harry avait bien mesuré les risques, qu'il l'a fait pour son père plutôt que pour amuser l'école. J'arrive même à trouver relativement drôle - avec le recul - ce clin d'oeil aux années de maraude de Remus.

Je sais par contre avec certitude que Sirius n'aurait pas eu la réaction de Cyrus. Il aurait été arrogant et inconséquent. Il se serait fichu d'éventuelles représailles comme du tablier d'un elfe de maison. Cyrus non. Il l'a facilement reconnu quand Remus lui a conseillé de ne pas croire que la mansuétude dont ils avaient bénéficié pourrait se reproduire.

"Comme si j'allais me lancer dans un truc pareil sans le parapluie du préfet", il a dit. Il était sincère même s'il sous-estimait visiblement sa capacité à se mettre seul dans des ennuis équivalents. Je crois qu'il voulait dire qu'il aurait trop respecté les règles de Remus, de leur vie publique, pour le faire. Et c'est fascinant de mon point de vue.

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette célébration qui a donné à Remus l'énergie de mener une bataille de plus. Il s'est mis en tête de vérifier que les voeux de tous les nés moldus ont été bien examinés avec équité par le Ministère. Le jeune Finch-Fletchey s'est vu refuser de mener de front des études juridiques moldues et magiques, et Remus craint qu'il ne soit pas le seul. Nous nous étions déjà posé ses questions équivalentes l'année dernière et nous avions rattrapé le coup pour quelques élèves. Là, Remus veut une action collective, publique et transparente. Une bataille...

Que ne suis-je un Gryffondor pour oser en mener d'autres ?

**ooo Poudlard, Mardi 10 mars**

Susan m'a appelé ce soir pour me donner des nouvelles - à moi, personnellement.

"Je pensais que ça vous intéresserait", elle a dit.

Je n'ai pas su si c'était un reproche. J'ai dit que bien sûr ça m'intéressait.

L'état de Regulus est stationnaire mais elle pense que ce n'est qu'une phase. "Une tendance va prendre le dessus".

"Une bataille de volontés", j'ai abondé.

"Comme souvent", elle a conclu.

Je l'ai remercié encore une fois, pour nous tous, de ce qu'elle faisait pour Regulus. Elle a simplement souri avant de me dire qu'elle espérait qu'on aurait d'autres occasions - "plus positives" - de travailler ensemble. Je l'ai invitée à ne pas hésiter à faire appel à moi si elle avait besoin d'une expertise en potions. Elle a souri de nouveau.

Je crois que j'aimerais bien travailler avec elle.

**oooo Poudlard, Mercredi 11 mars**

Les résultats de l'enquête demandée par Remus arrivent petit à petit. On a plusieurs cas de refus des formations demandées, comme dans le cas de Finch-Fletcher. Sont-ils plus nombreux que les autres années ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, et même Remus n'ose l'affirmer. Ce qui nous frappe tous, tous les directeurs de maison, Remus et moi, c'est le nombre assez conséquent d'élèves qui semblent avoir intégré le principe même de leur infériorité théorique et demandé des formations en dessous de celles auxquelles ils auraient pu prétendre. Même à Serpentard.

On a passé plusieurs réunions à chercher ce que nous pouvions faire pour nos élèves - parallèlement à la requête officielle que Lupin, échauffé comme il sait l'être, veut déposer. Demander une expertise extérieure de certains dossiers est une piste intéressante proposée par Flitwick. J'ai proposé de faire passer le dossier de Mandy Brocklehurst à Susan - à une de mes connaissances à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout le monde a approuvé.

Lupin m'a regardé une seconde de trop avant de se joindre au chorus. Je me demande ce qui le gêne dans ma démarche.

**ooooo Poudlard, jeudi 12 mars**

J'avais une commande à aller chercher à Londres en fin d'après-midi, et Remus le savait. Il a pris ce prétexte pour que j'accompagne Cyrus à Finchley. Le gamin veut connaître "toute l'histoire de Regulus" et il semble avoir obtenu la bénédiction paternelle pour le faire.

J'ai fait répété deux fois à Remus ce qu'il me demandait. Non parce que je n'avais pas compris la première fois mais parce que je ne concevais pas qu'il ne le fasse pas lui-même. Quand il m'avait demandé de partager avec Cyrus mes souvenirs de Sirius, il s'était tenu à côté de son fils adoptif. Et là, il l'envoyait avec moi affronter Regulus ? Avait-il tant confiance ? Avait-il une raison ? C'est ça que j'aurais aimé qu'il explique, même si ses yeux annonçaient pour lui qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pas avant que nous allions là-bas et que nous en revenions, a priori.

En quittant Poudlard, j'ai cuisiné Cyrus pour savoir s'il y serait allé si Remus si était opposé, et il a prétendu que non. Comme je restais dubitatif, il a même développé : "Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de son accord, je n'aurais pas demandé son avis". Avant que je n'ai le temps de questionner cette affirmation, il a osé me dire que si l'accord de Remus ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire, il y serait allé pendant la pleine lune qui vient et que personne ne l'aurait su.

Qu'un gamin comme Cyrus puisse encore croire que Poudlard et son équipe auraient pu ignorer une telle transgression est révélateur - et je lui ai répété qu'il se leurrait. Mais cette conversation-là l'intéressait peu. Il voulait plutôt me parler de lui et de Remus - et il m'en a dit davantage que je n'aurais osé en demander:

"Si je n'avais pas été capable de le convaincre, c'est sans doute que je n'aurais pas été prêt à entendre ce que je vais entendre !"

La nature de leur relation m'a profondément intimidée. Il y a, il me semble, une énorme confiance - entièrement filiale ? - de Cyrus envers Lupin. Le convaincre lui apparaît comme un test ultime de sa capacité à mener à bien son projet. Je pense que je ne me suis jamais ouvert d'un quelconque projet auprès de mon père après mes cinq ans et je ne dirais rien de la confiance que j'aurais eu à seize ans dans son expertise ! Il y a en retour une confiance quasi égale de Lupin - au moins formellement. Se ronge-t-il les sangs dans son bureau en ce moment? Pense-t-il que son angoisse vaut le coup, que Cyrus a besoin de cette preuve de confiance pour avancer ? Voilà les questions que je me suis posées tout le reste de la durée de notre petite escapade.

Il est à noter que Cyrus n'a pas caché qu'il aurait préféré que Remus l'accompagne. Il avait choisi la veille de la pleine lune afin que cela soit possible. Une nouvelle fois, les fondements de la décision de Lupin m'échappaient.

Ce n'était pas par crainte de la nature de l'histoire, bien sûr. L'histoire que nous avons entendue à Finchley, peu aurait pu l'imaginer - même moi. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Remus avait préféré ne pas l'écouter ou assister son fils. Regulus s'est laissé convaincre par Lucius de créer un horcruxe, de diviser son âme, afin de générer un ennemi à la taille de Voldemort. Quelqu'un qui ne craindrait pas la mort. Quelqu'un qui aurait pour lui la durée et la connaissance. Lucius n'a pas tenu totalement sa part du marché - il n'a pas offert l'immortalité à Regulus ; il s'est servi de son matériel magique et génétique pour créer Nero, son champion, celui par lequel il devait prendre le pouvoir.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant et en discutant avec Remus que j'ai compris. Il m'a envoyé à Finchley parce qu'il pensait que cette histoire était à moi comme elle était à Cyrus - pour des raisons différentes mais évidentes. Il a privé son fils de sa présence pour moi. Il nous a fait confiance à tous les deux pour en sortir grandis. Non, je n'ai pas honte de l'écrire et de le relire. Je suis juste stupéfait d'avoir mis tant d'heures à le comprendre.

ooooo

Ce bavard de Severus n'a toujours pas fini de nous raconter le mois de mars... Un troisième chapitre est en gestation - avec l'appui éternel et sans prix de Alixe et Dina.

Toujours plus de Susan (et de pensées sombres)...

A vous !


End file.
